Partners and Weddings
by ncistennis
Summary: Eddie said Yes! This is a continuation from Partners and Friends that explores Jamie and Eddie's relationship and life with each other, their friends and their family as they prepare to get married. Not only do Jamie and Eddie grow closer together, but Eddie also grows closer with Jamie's family and her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a continuation from Partners and Friends. It would be beneficial if you have read that one but if you have not you should still be able to figure out what is happening.

Eddie and Jamie both decided that they would wait to tell everyone in person. Jamie had called his dad and asked if Eddie's mom and Spencer and Hailey could join them for dinner. Frank was a little suspicious but happily agreed to the extra guests. Eddie also wanted to tell Kara. She texted her and asked her if her and her husband would want to get coffee with her and Jamie before work on Monday morning. Kara had said that they could make it once they dropped the kids off at day care.

Eddie and Jamie had both agreed that they would go to Sarge and also tell him in person and then tell the whole precinct.

They pulled up to Frank and Henry's house and made their way inside. They had hit some unexpected construction and therefore Eddie's mom had beat them there.

"Oh no" Eddie said when she saw her moms car.

"I'm sure it's fine" Jamie said kissing her head.

Spencer and Hailey were right behind them, the four of them headed inside and all said their hellos.

The whole family was sitting in the living room watching the Yankees game. It was either football or baseball in their house on Sunday afternoons.

"How was the mountains?" Danny asked.

"It was beautiful up there. We went on a nice hike and just relaxed" Eddie said.

"Any fishing?" Jack asked

"Not this weekend buddy. Eddie is still scared of having a fish on her hook"

"And we didn't have time" Eddie said sticking her tongue out at Jamie.

Eddie and Jamie both looked around the room to make sure the whole family was in there.

"We ua, we didn't have time" Jamie started

"Because Jamie proposed to me!" Eddie said happily

The whole family started to celebrate and Erin had tears in her eyes that her baby brother was getting married.

"Details please!" Nicky said happily.

"Ok, ok" Jamie said laughing

"Er I can't breath" Jamie said laughing, trying to get out of his sisters embrace.

"You want to tell it?" Eddie asked

"Nah you should" Jamie said pulling Eddie in close to him.

He sat on the arm of the big chair Danny was in and told Eddie to sit in his lap.

"So the last few weeks he had been acting all weird and awkward, well more so than he usually is" Eddie started which earned her a poke in the side by Jamie.

"Then up at the hotel he was even weirder. I thought something was wrong, or he was going to break up with me. Even Spencer and Hailey were acting funny. I was confused as to what I was missing. So then Saturday Hailey and I were at yoga and I later found out that she faked her injury so we could get out of there sooner and get our massages and our nails done because Jamie couldn't wait any longer to propose"

"I was originally goanna do it Saturday night since the girls had gone shopping and had gotten new outfits but stuffy clothes and restaurants isn't really mine any Eddie's things. I wanted the natural beauty as our backdrop so Spencer helped me rearrange the whole thing"

"So they told us to meet them on the one deck and then we would go for a walk, well I still thought that Hailey was injured so her and Spencer said that they would stay back, but I later found out that they snuck off to take the pictures of the whole thing" Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand and continued.

"So we were walking and I was talking of course. I told him that I didn't care what his feelings were that I still loved him and then he just took my hand and we kept walking. We got to this one of the deck and he just stopped. He turned to face me and then took both of my hands in his. He just told me how much fun we always have together and how much he loves me and then he asked me to marry him and then he opened the ring box"

"She started to cry as she said yes"

"You had some tears too" Eddie said turning around to look at him.

"Yea well" Jamie said

"And then everyone around us started to cheer and then Spencer and Hailey came running over and I was informed of all of the changing of plans that needed to occur" Eddie said laughing.

"That was beautiful" Nicky said, she had some tears of her own in her eyes.

"It really was" Linda said

"Congratulations, both of you" Erin said

"Good job kid" Danny said

"The ring is beautiful Jamie, you did a lovely job" Nancy said sincerely.

"Thank you" Jamie said

"Thanks mom" Eddie said, she was happy her mom approved.

"It really is a beautiful ring" Erin said

"You did good Uncle Jamie" Nicky said

Jamie just looked over at Danny and smiled.

"You knew?!" Linda asked Danny

"Yea" Danny said kissing him.

"Dad, Gramps and Danny knew. Dad and Gramps knew because they gave me the stones from mom and Grandma's rings and then I asked Danny if he would help me out" Jamie said

"Its what brothers do" Danny said

They both hadn't realized how far they had actually come in their relationship until Jamie had asked Danny to help him with the ring and the proposal.

"Nicky you were right, Aunt Eddie before the summer started" Jack said laughing

"Dad I need 10 bucks" Sean said groaning

"Wait what?" Jamie asked laughing

"Jack, Sean and I had bets going to see when you would propose. I had you between Easter and Summer, Jack had you in the fall and Seany said Christmas"

"I don't know how we take that" Jamie said laughing

"I think that we smother them with hugs" Eddie said running over to the kids and hugging them.

Frank and Henry watched their family and took pride in how happy they all were. Who would have thought that Eddie could have done such a world of good for their Jamie. Everyone was smiling and laughing, even Eddie's mom who had remained fairly quiet throughout the whole night. Frank and Henry both looked up at the pictures of Joe and Mary and felt that even though they couldn't be here, they were still watching over all of them.

* * *

The following morning Jamie and Eddie met Kara and her husband at a coffee shop not to far from the precinct.

"Hey guys" Jamie and Eddie said walking in holding hands.

"Hey how was your weekend getaway?" Kara asked.

"It was good, nice and relaxing" Eddie said

"We both needed it" Jamie said

"I can't I'm sorry" Eddie said laughing

"You promised" Jamie said laughing

"Hun were missing something here" Kara said to her husband

"Well" Jamie said

"Jamie proposed and I said yes!" Eddie said

No matter how many times she told people she was still as excited as the first time.

"Congratulations!" They both said happily.

"Let me see, let me see" Kara said reaching for Eddie's hand.

Eddie happily extended her hand over for Kara to see.

"Jamie you did a good job, it's beautiful" Kara said.

* * *

After their breakfast with Kara, all three of them headed into the precinct. They said they had to go see Sarge and that they would be right back.

"Morning Sarge" Jamie said walking into his officer with Eddie

"Hey Sarge" Eddie said

They were still holding hands which Tony thought was odd since they were very good at the precinct.

"Hey how was your weekend"

"It was nice and relaxing, uneventful" Jamie said laughing

"Yea it was good to get away for a little" Eddie said

Tony just looked at them and had no idea what was going through their heads at the moment.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone" Jamie said smiling

Eddie knew that Jamie would want to tell his mentor so she happily helped him find a way to do it.

"I know Officer Janko, Harvard"

"But" Eddie said

"But she has a new title" Jamie said

"What would that be?" Tony asked still confused

"Officer Janko, Sargent Reagan's Fiancé" Jamie said happily. Eddie pulled her hand from Jamie's to show him.

"Really?" Tony asked

They both happily nodded.

"Congratulations, I'm proud of both of you" Tony said.

He walked around his desk and hugged both of them. Sure it was out of character for him but he had a soft spot for both Eddie and Jamie.

"I'd always hoped you two knuckleheads would come to your senses" He said laughing.

"Thanks Sarge" They both said.

"I will see you both in roll call"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to keep this one short and just show the reactions of their friends and families. Just to let you know future chapters will be longer. I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to leave your reviews, I love them!


	2. Chapter 2

I am a few weeks behind on my story as usual so I am just gonna continue with the plot lines I already had planned. I know Mother's Day and the day Joe died would probably never fall on the same day but for the sake of my story they do.

It was early May. A time all of the Reagans dreaded but Jamie thought he dreaded it the most. Early May made his father more reserved and spends even more time being PC, it made Danny angrier and also works more. Erin cried more and worried about the family and the family's safety more than she normally does. Jamie on the other hand, it turned him into moody, angsty teen age boy. He flies off the handle every chance he gets whether it was with anger or just emotion.

"Fine Danny, it's not like I have a job or a life" Jamie said. He hung up his phone and threw it on the adjacent couch.

Eddie was in the kitchen and heard the whole interaction. Danny had picked up extra shifts and asked Jamie to get the meat. It was mother's day weekend so he couldn't ask Linda or Erin to get it.

"You know sometimes Danny is such a jackass I don't even know how we are brothers" Jamie said.

"Jamie what is going on?" Erin asked coming over to him.

"Nothing why?" Jamie snapped.

"Jamie as the week went on you totally changed personalities. Just talk to me what is going on?" Eddie asked putting a hand on his back.

It was Saturday afternoon and they both had a rare weekend off.

"I, just drop it Janko" Jamie said exasperated

"Jamie, come on you can tell me anything. I know what's going on with you" Eddie said soothingly.

"Then why did you ask?" Jamie said harshly

"Why don't you go take a nap? I'm gonna go shopping with my mom and then tonight why don't we sit down and talk about it or we go to the place where I know you want to go but have trouble going" Eddie said

Jamie knew that Eddie knew exactly what was going on but he didn't know how to voice it to her. She understood that and so she was giving him the space he needed.

"Fine" Jamie said walking into their room.

"I'm going out now, I will see you later babe" Eddie called out.

She wasn't mad at Jamie; she knew how hard this must be for him so she was going out with her mom, just the two of them.

Eddie and her mom were going to look at wedding colors and bring swatches home to show Jamie.

"Hi mom" Eddie said

"Hello Eddie" Nancy said

They hugged and started to wander around the store.

"So how are things with you and Jamie? Have you talked about wedding plans yet?"

"No mom" Eddie said laughing "We literally just go engaged. We both have been busy with work and he's having a bad week" Eddie said.

"Why is that?"

"Well you know tomorrow is Mother's Day so he always has a hard time with that and in addition to that it's also the Day his brother was killed" Eddie said sadly.

"I remember you telling me that"

"It's been a few years but he struggles with both days, a lot. I can understand why. It must not be easy for him. He tries to avoid the existence of those days like I use to do with holidays after dad was arrested"

"I can imagine. After Gram died I did not want the day to exist but you were little and I knew you always had something up your sleeve" Nancy said

Eddie was surprised at how empathetic her mom was being, she was actually starting to come to better terms with her mom, something she was very grateful for.

"Yea so I'm giving him the day to mope and do what he wants and then eventually he will call or text me asking me to come home"

"You know each other very well" Nancy said

"Yea, it's one of the things we both love"

"Shall we look at colors so you can narrow them down and take them home to Jamie?" Nancy asked

"Of course" Eddie said excitedly.

Eddie and her mom were at shopping and Jamie was back their apartment. He was moping around. He knew he had been taking his feelings out on Eddie and he felt horrible about it but he can't seem to form the words needed to explain it to her. He knew she didn't seem mad and he knew that she would understand but he just wished he knew how to tell her.

His phone kept ringing so he figured he better go answer it.

"Yes Erin" Jamie said slightly annoyed that his sister kept trying to check up on him.

"Well hello to you to" Erin said

"What do you need?" Jamie asked

"Can't I just call and talk to my recently engaged baby brother?" Erin asked.

"No" Jamie said

"This is why I needed to call you. You aren't dealing with things well Jamie"

"Er I'm fine. Doesn't Nicky have anything planned for you to do?" Jamie asked.

"Nice try but we are going to a spa later on so I have plenty of time to check up on you"

"Fine you win Erin. No I'm not dealing with it well and I've been in a mood to Eddie and she's taking it like a champ. I want to talk to her but I don't know how"

"Want me to come over?" Erin asked sympathetically.

"No" Jamie said

"I will be over in 20" Erin said

Jamie groaned and new that when Erin was trying to take care of her family, that there was no stopping her.

Right on cue Jamie heard a knock at the door.

Jamie got up and opened the door knowing it was Erin.

"Hi" Jamie said.

"Oh yea you are doing perfectly fine" Erin said sarcastically. She took in Jamie's disheveled appearance. He was scruffy, and had on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"How are you doing?" Jamie asked hugging his sister.

"Good and bad" Erin said.

"I did hear that you had it out with Danny on the phone earlier"

"Yea you weren't supposed to know. Sorry" Jamie said.

"Linda heard the two of you going at it. She's worried for both of you, and she knows that the two of you have been doing well lately and she doesn't want that to end because you are both to macho to admit your feelings"

"And don't worry about dinner, Nicky picked it up and is en route to Dad's house with it" Erin said.

Jamie looked down at his feet, ashamed at how he handled himself.

"Jamie, it's hard on all of us. We all just do it differently. I didn't come over here just for you, ya know. I needed to see you, make sure you were ok. I needed you Jamie. It's ok to admit that" Erin said

Jamie didn't say anything he just pulled Erin in for a hug.

"Thanks Er"

"Are you gonna talk to Eddie?"

"I was a real ass. She told me just to talk to her but I didn't and know she's out with her mom so I don't want to bother her"

"Next time just don't be an ass. Just tell her how you feel"

"I don't even know how to talk to her or anyone for that matter about it"

"Try it out on me"

"It's different. You're my sister"

"And Eddie is going to be your wife. You need to know how to talk to her when you are upset. Jamie I know she didn't experience it with us or anything but she is a very empathetic person. She can deal with it Jamie just let her try" Erin

"Dammit Erin" Jamie said feeling the wetness in his eyes he has been trying to keep at bay all week.

Erin didn't say anything she just pulled him into a hug.

When Jamie pulled back he noticed that both of them were crying.

"I'm sorry Erin. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm your brother, I'm should make sure you are ok, not the other way around"

"I'm the big sister. I get to do what I want" Erin said laughing.

"Thank you for coming over. Is Nicky doing ok?" Jamie asked.

"She is doing ok. We had a nice cry fest this morning in my bed with lots of tissues. She said she still remembers both days perfectly. She never really wanted to talk about it but I think that she finally has gotten old enough to fully comprehend everything that went on. She never knew all of the details with Joe's murder so I decided to tell her everything. I know Jack and Sean don't know everything that went on so I told her not to tell them. Jamie you aren't the only one who isn't dealing well"

"I figured that" Jamie said.

"Nicky said I'm more overbearing than I normally am which according to her is very hard to believe"

"Oh I know overbearing Erin, she is hard to deal with"

"Shut up" Erin said

"Nicky is ok. She is trying to hide it from me but after this morning's emotional breakdown she told me how much she misses both of them. I told her she wasn't alone"

"No she is not" Jamie said

"How are Linda and the boys doing? I didn't get a chance to ask Danny about them"

"You were too busy arguing with Danny" Erin finished for him.

"Thank you for that" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Linda is being strong for everyone, she is trying to keep Danny sane which we all know is a never ending battle and the boys are ok. They are starting to ask more about Joe's death , especially Jack.

"I just can't believe they fall on the same day this year" Erin asked.

"It sucks" Jamie said.

"You know how they taped Joe's funeral?" Erin asked

"Yea I always thought the whole thing was stupid. Why they hell would you want to watch a funeral again?" Jamie asked.

"I guess hearing the comforting words of family and friends is all supposed to help"

"Or make everyone cry and miserable again" Jamie said.

"Well I was gonna say what if we all watched it tonight? Together as a family" Erin said

"I don't know Er"

"We will all be together, ok. I need a good cry with my brothers. Remember you have Eddie when you stop being an ass to her and Danny has Linda but I can't load all my feelings on my 18 year old daughter" Erin said.

"Talk to dad. I don't know if it's a good idea" Jamie

"I will but if dad agrees will you come?"

"Of course Er" Jamie said.

"Thank you. Now make nice with Danny and Eddie before tonight or at least family dinner tomorrow"

"Anything for you sis" Jamie said

"I will talk to you later. I'm gonna go pick Nicky up and have a spa day with my daughter"

"Have fun" Jamie said hugging her goodbye.

After Erin had left, Jamie had felt better and he realized that he needed to talk to Danny. He went to grab his phone and realized he had a text message from Danny saying he was sorry and that he took his anger out on him. Jamie was surprised that Danny had come to him first.

He texted Danny back and asked if he wanted to go to the shooting range and put some rounds away.

J: Shooting range?

D: I ain't gonna duel with you kid.

J: Funny

D: I know

J: Meet you there in an hour

D: Yup

Jamie went and got changed and texted Eddie that he was going to the shooting range. On his way there he picked up bullets. He got there before Danny, typical he thought since Danny was always late.

Danny pulled up and Jamie got out of his car.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I don't need you to yell at me for yelling at you, Linda took care of that for you"

"Still the funny one" Jamie said laughing.

Danny came over and hugged Jamie.

"Hugging at the gun range? You feeling ok?" Danny asked.

"I just needed to hug my kid brother ok?"

"I got ya" Jamie said

"Ready to go shoot?" Danny asked.

They walked into the gun range and got their stalls and headed out.

"Remember when we brought Erin and convinced the cop posting the papers to let us put Jack's face on body paper?" Jamie asked.

"Yea and then we got her drunk and she threw up on you" Danny said laughing.

"That was a fun day. I mean it would have been better under different circumstances but it wasn't. I think that was the first day that the three of us came together and supported each other after Joe died"

"Yea then we did the same thing for you and Sydney"

"Then I threw up on you" Jamie said laughing.

"I know I may not always show it kid, but I do care about you and I do worry about you" Danny said as he started to shoot.

"I know. I appreciate it. And I worry about you too" Jamie said

They both nodded and decided to shoot in silence.

"You got a pretty good shot there kid" Danny said.

"Best shooter in my class" Jamie said

Danny just laughed and rolled his eyes.

After Eddie and her mom had picked out several color options, she said she was gonna head out to go to Jamie.

She knew that Jamie told her he was at the gun range just so she wouldn't worry but she stopped at the gun store and bought bullets and headed out to the gun range.

"Hey" Eddie said walking up to them.

"Hey Eddie" Danny said giving her a hug.

"Hi" Jamie said looking at his feet.

Danny picked up on this and walked over.

"I was just heading out. Erin said dad liked her idea of watching the video so make sure you are at dads by 6"

"I will" Jamie said.

"Bye Jamie, bye Eddie" Danny said

"Hi" Jamie said to Eddie.

"We covered that" Eddie said.

"I know I was an ass. I know I should be able to talk to you about this but I didn't know how and then I blew up with Danny and I took it all out on you and I'm sorry"

"I know Jamie. I'm not mad. I have no idea what you went through. I do know how you deal with things and I just wish you would let me in. I know I'm the outsider when it comes to your family and your mom and Joe but I want to know all about them. And I just want to make sure you are ok. I remember last year's Mother's Day and the day Joe died. You were miserable and cranky and I just wished you would have talked to me more"

"I did" Jamie said.

"Getting drunk at the bar and then falling asleep and me having to call Regetti was not dealing with it well"

"Not one of my finest moments. I just miss Joe so much that it hurts and I don't know what to do"

"Thank you for telling me. I know that's a big step for you. But when you get like that just come find me. I'm always here for you Jamie you know that"

"Thanks Eddie" Jamie said.

"Were not done here Reagan. You are gonna keep talking at some point"

"I know" Jamie said.

"Ready to see that your finance has a better shot then you?" Eddie asked

"Good luck" Jamie said

They both started to shoot and Jamie relaxed.

"So why did you come, how did you even know that I would still be here?"

"I know you. You told me where you were and I figured that was the closest thing to you telling me you need me" Eddie said

Jamie just looked at her.

"You may have gone to Harvard but I still have the better brain" Eddie said.

Jamie just leaned over and kissed her.

"After this I was thinking that we could head over to the cemetery since I know that you wouldn't admit that you actually wanted and needed to go and then we can go to your dads. I am warning you though I always cry for funerals even funerals on TV" Eddie said.

"Guess we will cry together. I cried so hard I hyperventilated and Linda was contemplating me going to the hospital for oxygen"

"You poor thing. I can't even imagine. Other than my cousins, Hailey was the closest thing I had to a sister and in college she was in a bad car accident and I was so scared I was gonna lose the closest family member I had at that point"

"I go weeks where I don't get sad over him anymore but then Holidays come or big life events that I want my brother there for and then I just fall apart"

"I really wish I could have met him"

"He would have loved you. He also would have ganged up on me with you and then you would know every embarrassing thing to every occur in my life"

"That would have been a long conversation" Eddie said laughing.

"He also would have been able to teach you how to cook, Joe was the master of impossible tasks" Jamie said laughing.

"You are lucky you are cute and that I love you" Eddie said shooting her target in the groin.

"See perfect shot" Eddie said smiling

Jamie just groaned and looked down at his own crotch and grimaced.

"Are you ready?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, are we gonna head to the cemetery?"

"Do you mind?" Jamie asked.

"Not at all, why do you think I suggested it" Eddie asked.

"Where is your car?" Jamie asked.

"I had my mom take me home so I could drop it. I didn't want you to be alone in case you needed me"

Jamie didn't say anything he just kissed her as they walked to his car.

They pulled up to the cemetery. They had stopped at a flower shop on their way over and bought flowers for Betty, Mary and Joe.

"Want me to hang back at the car?" Eddie asked as they pulled up to the row.

"Come with me?" He asked.

"Of course" Eddie said.

They carried the flowers and an American Flag over to the graves.

Jamie stopped at his grandmom's first and placed the flowers and kissed her headstone. Next he went to his mom's and placed her flowers and kissed her headstone as well. The last one he went to was Joe's. He placed the flowers and stuck the American Flag in the ground. He stood in front of Joe's grave and saluted him.

Jamie went and stood next to Eddie. She put her arm around him and pulled him close to her. Eddie looked up at him and Jamie just nodded, it was their silent communication but it was enough for Eddie to know that Jamie was doing ok.

"I just thought the three of you would like to meet my finance Eddie. And I promise she is actually the one. I just wanted to say Happy Mother's Day Grandma and Happy Mother's Day Mom. I miss both of you but don't worry, I plan on telling Eddie all about you both. I miss you and I wish you were here.

Jamie paused before he started to talk to Joe.

"I did it Joe, I grew some and proposed just like you would have told me to. Dammit it Joe I wish you were here, I wish all three of you were here. I promise that we will visit more. For whatever reason I find talking to air is calming. I know mom would back hand me in the mouth for this but I think Eddie makes me crazy. Joe always said if you find the right woman to love she will make you crazy" Jamie said with a laugh.

"For the record I keep him sane" Eddie said

"Don't worry I will keep updating you on the wedding plans. If you have any suggestions just I don't know let me know in a dream?" Jamie said

"Well we need to go re-watch Joe's funeral. It was hard enough the first time but Erin thinks it will be therapeutic. Apparently there will be pizza, Salducci's, Joe's favorite"

"We will be back. I love all three of you" Jamie said

He held onto Eddie as they walked back to the car.

"I'm proud of you Jamie. You are dealing with it" Eddie said.

"Thanks to you" Jamie said squeezing her hand.

Eddie and Jamie went back to their apartment and showered and changed. They both smelled like gun powder. Jamie put on Jeans and a t-shirt and Eddie just put on cropped leggings and a t-shirt.

"If I am gonna cry I want to be comfortable" Jamie said.

"Don't worry I will be right next to you. I may be crying with you but I will be right there"

"You're not gonna freak out are you?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"I know you aren't her but I just want to tell you because she will show up in the video at some point. Sydney thought that I cried too much and that I should have had more composure"

"Wait let me get this straight. You were at your brother, your best friends funeral and she thought you were to emotional and upset?!" Eddie asked in shock

Jamie just nodded.

"I swear Reagan that if I ever meet this bitch you better hope I'm not packing" Eddie said.

"Water under the bridge. I'm over it, I'm just glad you are by my side tonight" Jamie said.

"Is your family gonna look at me all weird if I start crying?"

"You cry at Remember the Titans" Jamie said with a smile.

"So"

"They know you get invested and that sometimes your emotions cross in with that" Jamie said.

"Well then we better get going"

Jamie and Eddie pulled up to Frank and Henry's and went inside. Erin and Nicky were already there. Jamie could tell that Nicky had been crying so he went and pulled her in for a hug.

"You ok Nic?" Jamie asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yea" Nicky said into Jamie's shirt, still holding onto him.

Danny and Linda and the boys showed up shortly after.

"You sure about this?" Linda asked Erin

"I think so" Erin said.

They all gathered in the living room and were standing around.

"Erin thought that since this year was more difficult that maybe this would help give us closure. That is what funerals are designed to do" Frank said.

"I don't really remember much from the first one" Sean said.

"Well Seany you were pretty young. It's ok to feel sad while you watch it, but you should also remember all of the fun you had with your Uncle Joe" Frank said.

Jack pulled Danny looking concerned.

"You ok Jack?" Danny asked.

"Dad what if I cry?" Jack asked.

"It's perfectly normal, you get too upset just come to me or your mom ok?"

"Yea" Jack said.

They were all getting situated on the couch.

"I feel like we should all be getting ready to watch a movie, not cry our eyes out" Nicky said

"If it's not helping we can always shut it off" Erin said.

Eddie was at one end of the couch with Jamie next to her, Erin was next to Jamie and Nicky was at the other end. Frank and Henry were at their chairs and Danny, Linda and the boys were on the other couch.

They were watching the beginning of the funeral. Danny and Jamie along with some friends and family were pall bearers.

"No uniform yet?" Eddie said.

"Nope post Joe" Jamie said.

"I had talked to Joe about it before he died. The weekend he died was actually the weekend I was planning on telling the rest of the family. I graduated from law school a few weeks later. I worked for a law firm all summer and then went to the academy" Jamie said.

The Monsignor was saying the mass in St. Patrick's Cathedral.

"I don't know how much of my speech I am going to be able to listen to before I lose it" Jamie said

"You never told me you spoke at his funeral" Eddie said. She wasn't surprised she was just surprised that Jamie was able to get the words out.

Eddie put her hand on Jamie's leg and he took it in his.

 _"_ _Well Joe, you always did like to put on a show. For those of you that don't know me, I am Joe's younger brother and the youngest Reagan, Jamie. Joe always had a way about him that made everyone at ease. He was a friend to everyone and I believe that judging by all of the people here, everyone else felt the same way. Joe always joked that we all had a part in a play in the Reagan show. Danny was the bull, Erin was the beauty, I was the intelligent athlete and Joe, he always said he was the star. Joe was good at pretty much everything he did. He was a great athlete, always a good student and the most importantly, the best big brother and friend that there was. Danny, Erin and I could go on for years about all of our Joe stories. He would give you the shirt off his back if you needed one, he was quick with a joke and a hug to make you feel better. Joe always said that his number one goal in life was to try and help the entire world. Unfortunately, his mission was cut short. Joe died doing what he loved. Obviously we grew up around the job and it was always Danny and Erin against Joe and I. We usually won, mostly due to Joe being able to outsmart Danny" Jamie laughed as he said this and the tears that had been there began to fall. "No matter where I was with Joe, he always knew someone. Some random stranger was always coming up to him to thank him. Joe had a way about him, he helped others without anyone knowing about it."_

Eddie looked over at Jamie and noticed he had tears running down her face. Hers were threatening to fall, but she wanted to be strong for him. She took his hand and laced her fingers within his. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. Eddie just put her hand on his face and dried the tears.

 _"_ _The world lost the best person I have ever known. Nothing will ever be the same again without Joe's smile and humor or his cooking. No matter what meal it was, Joe always made it taste good. Joe wasn't the oldest Reagan sibling, but he was certainly the wisest. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you" Jamie barely got the last part out before he broke down. All of a sudden Danny and Erin were at his side. "None of us know why or how you were killed but we will figure it out, you deserve better Joe. When we would play superheroes you always wanted to be dad or grandpa because they got to help keep everyone safe. You died being a hero. I know you never saw it that way but, you died doing what you love, protecting this great city and in my book that makes you a hero, my hero. Make sure you don't drive mom and grandma too crazy, they probably thought that had a few more years before you and your antics. I don't know what any of us are going to do without you, you always said life goes on and the show must continue. To honor you Joey, we will continue, together, as a family just as you always wanted. I'm gonna miss you more than I could ever put into words Joe, just make sure you give us all some guidance along the way. I love you brother" Jamie finished and then he pulled Erin into a hug and then Danny hugged both of them. All three of them went in front of the crucifix and bowed and went back to their seats._

 _"Dispatch to Detective Reagan "_

 _"Dispatch to Detective Reagan"_

 _"All units be advised Detective Reagan, Warrant Squad is not responding"_

 _"Detective Reagan, thank you for your service. May you rest in peace. Gone but never forgotten."_

 _"All unites be advised Detective Reagan is out of service may he rest in peace"_

 _The rest of the mass continued with the final prayer and the exit of the coffin. There was no denying the looks on Jamie and Danny's faces as they exited. Both of them were crying hard. Jamie walked in front of Danny and Danny reached up and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. Everyone around them was crying. It was evident how much Joe was loved and cherished._

After the dvd stopped, everyone looked around at each other. Everyone was crying, there wasn't one person in the Reagan family dining room that was not crying.

Jamie had his left hand with Eddie's right so he reached his right arm around to Erin and Nicky. He could hear his niece crying pretty hard. She had crawled into Erin so Jamie could hug them at the same time. Danny had his arms around Linda and the boys and Frank and Henry just looked at each other. It was like the day it happened. The same emotions and feelings were evident, except this time watching it, they all had closure. They knew how and why Joe was killed. Somehow it made them all feel a little better.

"Everyone doing ok?" Frank asked.

They all said yes, and then Danny started to laugh.

"What?" Erin asked as she dried her eyes.

"Leave it to Joe to have his funeral re-watched on a high-def TV" Danny said.

"That sums up Joe's life. Always the star" Jamie said getting rid of his own tears.

"It was a good idea Er. I think it helped a lot" Jamie said

"GGs you doing ok?" Henry asked.

All three of them stayed silent.

"Jack, Sean, Nicky?" Erin asked.

Nicky just got up and went outside.

I just wanted to give you all a new chapter. I know it has been awhile. I plan on adding another chapter to finish up this little mini plot and then it will focus more on Eddie and Jamie and planning their wedding.

If there are any story lines you would like to see just let me know and I will try and fit them in!

Please leave reviews, I really appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I apologize for my lack of updates. I just wanted to thank my readers for being loyal and encouraging. I received some messages about my last chapter and some thought that it was poorly written and others thought that I should stop writing and that it was dumb to continue the story. It was more than one person so I was wondering what the majority of you were thinking. I promise to try and update sooner, I am a camp counselor and by the time I get home I am exhausted from running around outside all day. I am sorry, I now this is not my best chapter ever but I have also been having a lot of writers block. I have some ideas but I needed a filler chapter to bridge to them so I have you enjoy it and look forward to the rest of the chapters! As always please leave your reviews and messages, I love them!

After the end of the funeral, Erin asked everyone how they were doing. None of the kids responded and Nicky ran out of the room.

Everyone looked around at each other and wondered what was going on in the kids heads.

"Jack, Sean. Are you boys ok?" Lind asked her sons.

"I don't know how to feel about it" Jack said

"Why did Nicky run out?" Sean asked

"Let me go check on her" Erin said.

Erin left and Jack and Sean stood up.

"I think that Nicky was trying to come to terms with things by herself. You guys were young when Joe died and I think that now she processes it differently. I also know that she wishes he was here to see her senior year" Jamie said.

"It still makes me mad that he isn't here" Jack said

"It makes us all mad" Henry said.

"You boys know that your Uncle Joe died doing what he loved. You always need to remember that and remember that he is a hero" Danny said.

"I like telling people that my uncle is a hero" Sean said

"Me too" Jack said

"Leave it to Joe to have hero stories told about him in school" Frank said.

"He always did want to be famous" Henry said.

"Some days I just still miss him so much" Jamie said taking Eddie's hand in his.

"I wish you could have met him" Jamie said

"I know" Eddie said hugging him.

Jamie happily accepted the much needed hug and hugged her back.

Erin had gone to find Nicky and found her sitting outback in the lawn.

"Nicky" Erin said gently sitting down next to her.

"Mom just go back inside, I'm fine" Nicky said.

"Come on what's going on?" Erin asked

"I just can't think of it the same way now that I know the truth. I can't believe that his own partner would set him up. Doesn't that make you worry about Uncle Jamie, Uncle Danny and Eddie more?"

"It does. I worry about all of them, Joe had often said that he didn't like Sonny and that he didn't trust him. He was investigating the Blue Templar, he knew that were corrupt. Dad never saw it coming because he had investigated all of the police groups when he became PC but those high up and close to him were involved in the corruption and hid it from him. We all were mad, Uncle Jamie took it the hardest because he was the closest to Joe and he also figured out how Joe was killed all by himself. You Uncle Jamie almost got himself killed several times while he was investigating. As for their partners, I trust Maria. Jamie and Eddie are switching partners around but I have met most of them in his precinct and I trust them. I know it's hard to come to terms with the truth but you just need to talk to us. We will help you through it Nicky" Erin said hugging her daughter.

"Are there times where you really miss him and don't know what to do?" Nicky asked

"Of course, Joe was always proud of us. When I made Deputy District Attorney, Joe was the first person I wanted to call. He might have been younger than Danny but even Danny always wanted Joe's approval even if he would never admit it. Joe had the ability to cheer you up no matter how upset you were"

"I wish he was here to have seen Uncle Jamie coach us to winning the championship. And the rest of senior year, prom and graduation" Nicky said.

"He would have been so proud of you sweetie" Erin

"I think just seeing everything again just made me wish he was here to be a part of everything"

"I understand, why don't you come back in. You aren't the only one who feels like this. We all miss him and want him back. I thought this would have helped everyone feel closer to him but I think it just made everyone feel more upset"

"You tried mom" Nicky said laughing

"All right let's go back in" Erin said

They stood up and went back to join the rest of the family in the living room.

"Nic you ok?" Jamie asked as Nicky and Erin walked back in.

"Yea I just needed some time to sit and think" Nicky said.

"I think we should get the cake and end the tears. Joe would be laughing at all of us" Frank said.

They went and sat at the table for their dessert.

"So how are the wedding plans going kids?" Henry asked

"My mom and I went to look at color themes this morning. I haven't even had a chance to show Jamie yet" Eddie said

"Do you have them with you?" Nicky asked

Eddie nodded and got up to go get them.

"Since the wedding is Late September I wanted to do deeper colors. I was thinking like a bright royal blue but I don't know what to do for the accent colors. I brought home pink, green, yellow and orange and white. I have reservations about blue and yellow and blue and white because I think it might be to copish, and I'm not sure how Jamie will feel about the pink" Eddie said pulling all of the colors out of her bag.

"Jamie?" Erin asked

"You don't have to go with it Eddie but I like the blue and orange"

"You do?" Eddie asked happily

"Yea I think they will be good colors for the fall. What do you think?" Jamie asked.

"It was my top choice but I didn't want you to lean one way or the other. I have so many great ideas babe" Eddie said happily

"Just let me know what I need to do" Jamie said.

"Do you know where you want to have the wedding?" Danny asked

"I was thinking St. Patrick's Cathedral and we haven't really talked about where to have the reception" Jamie said

"Eddie do you have any idea where you want to have the reception?" Linda asked

"I mean every little girl has their dream wedding ideas but I don't think it's realistic" Eddie said

"Let's hear it Eddie" Frank said

"My parents had theirs at the Plaza so I always wanted it there but I don't think that's good for two cops even if my mom is paying for it"

"What's wrong with the plaza babe?" Jamie asked

"Really Jamie, PC's youngest marries former partner at one of New York's most expensive hotels" Eddie said

"It's not like were paying for our wedding with mob money" Jamie said laughing

"It's not funny" Eddie said laughing.

"I talked to your mom about the wedding and she said she was paying and I told her that we wanted to split it in half but she said she wanted to do it herself. Eddie we want you and Jamie to have the wedding that you want" Frank said

"We can look at the plaza as well as other places and then see which one fits our needs the most" Jamie said

"You guys should look at the new banquet hall place that is on the river. I think it would have a great background" Erin said

"I feel like we have so much to do and there's just not enough time to do it all" Eddie said

"Don't stress Eddie, we are all here to help" Linda said

"Yea if you need cake testers, Jack, Sean and I are willing to donate out taste buds" Danny said laughing

"I'm letting do all the food, I know it's very important to her" Jamie said laughing

Eddie just playfully swatted at him.

"I really like the blue and orange colors, I think that they will look really nice" Nicky said

"I'm glad you like them Nic" Eddie stood up and smiled.

She walked out of the room and returned with three pumpkin necklaces.

"Nicky, Erin, Linda will you be my bridesmaids?" Eddie asked slightly nervous.

They all happily accept and put their necklaces on.

"I didn't plan anything special but Jack, Sean, will you be my groomsmen?" Jamie asked.

They both got up and accepted and hugged Jamie.

"Danny I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Jamie asked

Jamie had been nervous to ask Danny but he finally looked up to meet Danny's eyes.

"Of course kid" Danny said. He got up and gave Jamie a hug.

"I can't wait for this wedding" Nicky said.

"Yea we are pretty excited too" Eddie said laughing

"Jamie you seem much more into planning this one" Erin commented

"Guess I care more" He answered giving Eddie a kiss.

Later that night, Jamie and Eddie were lying on the couch eating ice cream when Eddie brought up the wedding again.

"Is it true?" Eddie asked

"What true" Jamie asked taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"That you care more" Eddie said

"Yea it's true. With Sydney all I wanted to do was learn how to be a cop and all she wanted to do was plan the perfect wedding. I also think I was too young to understand the marriage life. I was still trying to grieve Joe and my mom and she was basically forcing this wedding on me. With you it's different, I can be myself I don't have to hide anything and I know you are in full wedding planning mode, but you understand that things happen for a reason and you can't plan for anything"

"Well I for one am glad that you care more about this wedding and that you care about me"

"I love you Eddie"

"I love you too Reagan" Eddie said.

After they finished their ice cream, they got ready for bed. They were laying in bed when Eddie pulled out a binder and several other stacks of papers"

"You that far behind on you DD5s?" Jamie asked surprised

"No silly, this is for the wedding" Eddie said

"Now I'm concerned" Jamie said

"Don't be I have everything under control"

"That's what worries me babe" Jamie said laughing.

Eddie just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know we both have off tomorrow and if passing you said you would go do the registry with me, so will you?" Eddie asked.

"Anything for you babe" Jamie said

"Thanks Jamie. Now we need to finalize the colors for the kitchen, we still need to look at houses, I still have to get a dress and the bridesmaids dress and ask Kara and Hailey"

"Eddie kept rambling off the list of things to do when Jamie cut her off"

"Eddie, look at me" Jamie said turning her head to face his

"I promise it will all get done. It will be the wedding of our dreams, I promise" Jamie said kissing her.

"I know that we decided that where ever we move to our kitchen will be green" Jamie said

"With flowers" Eddie added

"Of course" Jamie said laughing.

"One of my only requests is bag pipers per my Irish heritage" Jamie said

"Don't worry I wrote it down in the binder"

"You're not gonna go all bridezilla on me are ya Janko?" Jamie asked laughing

"I'm insulted you would even think that" Eddie said laughing.

"Well we do have time, it's May and the wedding isn't until October" Jamie said

"I know, I just want to make sure everything is perfect. And I know you don't care if we live here after, but I would like to start looking for houses sooner rather than later"

"I know you do, I would like to be able to move in before the wedding or at least right after. My lease is up in November so it needs to be before that" Jamie said

"Well I've talked to some realtors your dad gave me so pick one and our next day off we will look at houses" Eddie said happily.

Jamie was still sitting there looking at Eddie.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked slightly concerned.

"I just still can't believe that you said yes" Jamie said

"I will always say yes to you" Eddie said kissing Jamie.

The next morning Jamie dressed in shorts and a long sleeve button down and Eddie put on a flower print sundress and sandals and they went to pick out their registry.

"Come on Reagan you need to pick one" Eddie said handing him three different plates

"This one" Jamie said holding up a light green plate with flower trim.

"Perfect moving on" Eddie said.

They had been moving around the store picking items when Jamie heard a voice he hadn't heard in almost six years.

"Jamie Reagan?" The voice called out

Eddie looked at Jamie, who looked very uncomfortable.

So who do we think the voice is going to be?! I hope you all enjoy, please leave your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank all of my wonderful readers and especially to all of you that have reviewed. I read all of them and greatly appreciate all of the feedback. You guys have made me reinterested in writing and have inspired me to continue I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 _"_ _This one" Jamie said holding up a light green plate with flower trim._

 _"_ _Perfect moving on" Eddie said._

 _They had been moving around the store picking items when Jamie heard a voice he hadn't heard in almost six years._

 _"_ _Jamie Reagan?" The voice called out_

 _Eddie looked at Jamie, who looked very uncomfortable._

Jamie knew that voice, and he really hoped he would never have to hear it again.

Jamie was trying to turn the other way she walked up to him.

"Syd, Sydney" He choked out.

"Hi Jamie" Sydney said trying to hug Jamie. He quickly stepped back and reached for Eddie's hand.

"Who is that?" Sydney said surprised.

"Sydney this is my fiancé Officer Edit Janko" Jamie said ,he put a protective arm around Eddie.

"Eddie" Eddie said holding her hand out to Sydney

"Fi, fiancé?" Sydney asked surprised.

"Yes fiancé" Jamie said

"Well I am starved, why don't the three of us go get some lunch so you and Jamie can catch up" Eddie said

"Eddie you don't have to" Jamie said

"Great I will meet you at the little Italian place around the corner" Sydney said.

She walked away and Jamie shot daggers at Eddie.

"What the hell Janko?" Jamie said.

"I think you need to talk to her. Jamie listen to me, I love you so much and I trust you probably more than I trust myself. I think you need closure from her. You guys ended it on bad terms and I think you owe it to yourself to make things right. I'm not advocating you guys becoming best friends but I think you need to tell her how it made you feel and show her that she wasn't right for you or otherwise she will keep trying to get back into your life and I for one don't want that, if you do tell me"

"You are an amazing woman" Jamie said as he put his hands on Eddie's hips.

Eddie kissed Jamie and they returned the scanner to the front desk.

They walked around the corner to the restaurant and Jamie stopped Eddie before they reached the front door.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean I don't think I want to do this. The last time I talked to her was the day she took all of our stuff out of the apartment" Jamie said

"I can handle it, if I was wrong and you don't think it will help you then I will go all badass cop on her ass. Don't worry Reagan I got your six" Eddie said.

"Ready?" Jamie asked Eddie as he held out his hand for her to take"

"Yup" Jamie said.

They walked into the restaurant and spotted Sydney sitting at a table.

Jamie held the chair out for Eddie and they both sat down.

"So Jamie, are you still on the force?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jamie responded a little harshly.

"Well I wasn't sure if you would go back to the law" Sydney said

"I loved being a cop six years ago and I still love being a cop. I was promoted to Sargent a few months ago" Jamie said

"Well that's nice. What about you Eddie, what rank are you?" Sydney asked.

"I'm an officer, this August will be my two year anniversary on the force"

"She has several accommodations though for her service" Jamie added

Eddie just gave him a look but dropped it.

"So how long have you been back stateside Sydney?" Jamie asked.

"About two years. I missed New York and I missed you. I stopped by your precinct one day and an Officer Cruz was very rude and said not to come find you. He seemed a little intimidating so I stayed away. I moved down south but my company transferred me back here"

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Detective First Grade Vinny Cruz. He was my partner who was killed in the line of duty, he saved my life and the lives of innocent civilians" Jamie said

"I'm sorry Jamie, I really am. I also heard you had a thing with Dana" Sydney said

"It wasn't really a thing. Opposite coasts, she also didn't understand why I would want to be a cop after Joe was killed. Oh by the way I figured out his murder and then brought in the rest of my family to find out he had been working with the FBI trying to take down dirty cops and that it was his own partner that had set him up to be killed"

Sydney didn't know what to say and she sat there in uncomfortable silence. Eddie could see that talking about Joe was, especially after yesterday was getting to Jamie so she put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"So Jamie was there anyone else after me?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing serious, until Eddie. Have you settled down yet?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, I was kind of hopeing that you would have waited for me" Sydney said

"That was not going to happen"

Sydney decided she needed to change the subject to see how serious he and Eddie were.

"So how did you guys meet?" Sydney asked.

"I had been promoted to training officer and we had been partners for over a year when we were both hurt, and then after that we started dating and I was promoted shortly after that. No rules were broken" Eddie said.

"Oh very nice. How do you feel about Frank being your future father in law?"

"Well Frank is a lovely father in law and home and out of uniform and well Commissioner Reagan is a fantastic PC" Eddie said.

"I bet it will be nice being the bosses daughter-in-law, with the perks and all"

"I don't expect any perks or to be treated any differently, Jamie never uses his hook and he made that perfectly clear the first day we worked together. I can't believe that you would assume that" Eddie said getting defensive of Jamie and their relationship.

"You of all people should know that I would never use my hook. Just because it didn't work out between us doesn't give you the right to make assumptions about Eddie"

"But what do you think it looks like, PC's youngest marries former partner. Come on Jamie you can't still be that naive to think that it doesn't looked like she is using you" Sydney said

"I wasn't naïve when we were together, and I trust Eddie more than I trust myself, she would never do anything like that. You can be mad at me, talk crap about me but you leave Eddie out of this you understand?" Jamie asked getting red in the face.

"I was actually hoping to rekindle what we had, but I see that will not be happening" Sydney said

Jamie looked surprised and now Eddie was getting a little irritated at Sydney.

"Well Sydney, what we had is in the past, and there is no future for us. I wish you the best in your career and your life but Eddie and I need to be going" Jamie said wanting to get out of this lunch.

"Well maybe I could stop by for family dinner and catch up with everyone" Sydney said

"I don't think that is a good idea. Have you really forgotten how my family protects each other?" Jamie asked

"Well I do miss you" Sydney said

"That makes one of us" Jamie said

"Now we really must get back to planning our wedding and please don't try and talk to either of us again." Jamie said taking Eddie's hand

"Maybe you will actually go through with this one and not screw it up" Sydney said.

"You were the one that gave the ring back. As my grandpa would say, when the going gets though, the tough get going. It wasn't meant to be Sydney. You couldn't deal with a family of cops or when life got complicated. It's better we ended it before we put our families though a wedding" Jamie said

"Goodbye Sydney" Jamie said through gritted teeth.

Jamie and Eddie left before Sydney could say anything more.

"You ok?" Eddie asked once they were back in the department store.

"Yea I think so, are you ok?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Yes I am. You didn't need to stick up for me like that, but it did make me feel good" Eddie said.

"Let's go back to picking dishes" Jamie said

"I never expected those words to come out of your mouth" Eddie said laughing

They continued shopping around and finished the registry.

The week went by without any problems and it was now Friday.

Jamie and Eddie both had a day tour. They were all meeting at Frank and Henry's to see Nicky off to prom. She was currently single and was going with Luke Ryder, she had liked him a few years ago but they just remained friends.

They were all at the house when Jamie walked in, he was dressed in his blues and they all looked at him confused.

"Babe?" Eddie asked going over to kiss him.

"How was your day?" Jamie asked

"Mine was fine, but why are you still in uniform?" Eddie asked.

"Well Sarge wanted to stop for coffee and we were running late and I didn't want miss seeing Nicky"

"Yea sure" Eddie said not believing a word he said.

"I better go say hi to Nicky" Jamie said

"Hey kiddo" Jamie said as he hugged his niece.

"How do I look?" Nicky asked.

"You look beautiful" Jamie said

Nicky was wearing a floor length royal purple dress with crystal beading at the top.

"Uncle Jamie why are you still in uniform?"

"I was running rate and I didn't want to miss seeing you" Jamie said

"Sure" Nicky said

Nicky, Luke and their friends were all ready for pictures so everyone headed outside. Jamie was standing with Eddie when it was time for the couples to take individual pictures.

"Uncle Jamie, will you and Eddie get in a picture please?"

Nicky had wanted a picture with just the three of them and then one with Luke in it as well.

"Hi Sargent Reagan, nice to see you again. You too Officer Janko" Lucky said rather uncomfortably.

"Oh please, Jamie and Eddie are fine" Eddie said.

After Jamie and Eddie took pictures when them they were watching the individual shots.

Luke had put his hands on Nicky's waist when Jamie and Danny had almost lost it.

"Oh now I know why you wore your uniform" Eddie said smugly

"I don't know what you mean" Jamie said innocently

"You were trying to intimidate him" Eddie said

Jamie didn't say anything, instead he just turned his head back to Nicky.

"Jamie behave yourself or I will cuff you to the big tree over there" Eddie said

"You wouldn't" Jamie said in mock horror

"Try Reagan, just try me" Eddie said with a smirk.

After all of the pictures were taken Eddie and Luke walked over to the rest of the family.

"Luke come here" Danny said, motioning him over to him and Jamie.

"Yes Sir" Luke said

"We just want to have a quick chat with you" Danny said

"About your intentions with our niece" Jamie said putting his hands on his utility belt.

It was fairly warm out and the NYPD had just switched to summer uniforms which meant that you could see the muscles in Jamie's arms.

"We just wanted to go over some ground rules for taking a niece to prom" Jamie said.

"Remember your talking to a detective and a sergeant. When know when people are lying to us" Danny said.

"No alcohol, no drugs, and no inappropriately touching our niece" Jamie said

"We would do anything to protect her" Danny said

"So other than have a fun night" Jamie said.

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman"

Danny and Jamie both patted his shoulder as they walked away.

"The uniform was a nice touch kid" Danny said

"Thanks" Jamie said smiling

Eddie walked over and noticed the expression on their faces and then saw Luke standing by himself.

"You two didn't" Eddie said

"I don't know what you mean babe" Jamie said

"You guys are so bad, go apologize to that poor boy" Eddie said.

"That would make it seem we are going back on our word" Danny said

"We will apologize after the prom" Jamie said

Danny had walked over to Linda and Eddie went over to Jamie. He happily wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"FYI our future daughters are not dating until they are 40" Jamie said

Eddie just laughed and looked around at her new family and felt nothing but love and admiration.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know I made Sydney seem harsh but I never really like her or how she treated the Reagans so that's why I made it clear that Jamie was better off without her. I do plan on having Jamie and Eddie have a conversation about the Sydney thing so if you have any reactions you would like to see please let me know.

I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to your reviews and feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the feedback, I got a lot of requests to do a dinner scene with everyone's reactions. I hope you all enjoy.

"Alright I need to go finish some homework" Nicky said

"No senior slide Nicky?" Jamie asked with a smirk

"No my teachers have made that pretty much impossible" Nicky said rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna use your old desk and hope it brings me some extra luck" Nicky said

"If you need help come find us" Jamie said.

"Boys don't you have homework too?" Danny asked

"Uh" Jack and Sean both looked at each other.

"Yea something about doing it Sunday after dinner if we let you go out to the Yankees game yesterday" Linda said

"That's right" Danny said acting like he forget.

"Silly us" Linda said.

"Hit the books now" Danny said

"Fine" Jack and Sean both said.

They headed into the living room and grabbed their books.

"So I wanted to warn all of you, but without the kids that Sydney is back" Jamie said

Danny chocked on his tea and Henry mumbled something under his breath.

"Jamie?" Frank asked.

"Eddie and I were out shopping for the wedding registry and she was in the department store and saw me and came over. I tried getting away but she saw me before I could. Then my genius fiancé decided we should go to lunch with her" Jamie said rolling his eyes and he put his arm around Eddie.

"In my defense, I thought he would want closure. To let her know where they stood. I didn't know that she would be such a bitch" Eddie said

"So we go to lunch and she tells me that she tried to visit me before. She came to the precinct and talked to Vinny and he told her to stay far, far away from me" Jamie said

"They she started to hate on Vinny and Jamie lost it"

"You don't talk badly about my partners, especially those killed in the line of duty" Jamie said feeling some of the anger coming back. Eddie noticed and put her hand on top of his.

"Did you tell her off?" Henry asked

"Pop" Frank said

"Yea I pretty much did. I told her it was her fault she couldn't handle it and I told her I eventually solved Joe's murder and she didn't even really seem to care. She also asked Eddie's intentions, thought she was marrying me for a hook at 1PP. I got a little pissed at that comment too. She also thought I would have waited for her and that she missed me and thought that we should get back together. She basically told me to leave Eddie and go back to her" Jamie said

"Wow, sounds like she hasn't changed much" Danny said

"Are you both doing ok after that?" Linda asked

"Yea, Jamie and I talked about it. When we had been going through pictures, she was in some and I asked Jamie if he still had feelings for her and he told me know so I was ok with that. After this past week's events, I think the only feelings he has for her is hate. And I'm ok with that" Eddie said with a laugh.

"You know Jamie; I probably took you breaking up with Sydney the hardest after you. Jack and I had just split and I didn't want the same fate for you. She was also a lawyer and I really did like her. There were things and times where I thought she could have supported you better or helped you out but I thought she just didn't know how to handle Joe's death and you joining the academy. But towards the end of your relationship I realized that you guys really weren't meant for each other. She didn't mesh well with the family and you would try to over compensate to make everyone happy. That made you very unhappy. You were going through a rough time and when you needed her the most she backed away. That to me was unforgivable. After Vinny was killed I wasn't sure how you were going to get through it. You blamed yourself and you questioned everything you did but then a few weeks into having Eddie as your partner there was a light back inside of you. It only continued to grow and then after you both got hurt Eddie stuck by you. You don't back down Eddie and that is something I really admire. It's something a Reagan needs. Jamie has been the happiest I've seen him and that is the most I could ask for, for my little brother" Erin said wiping a tear away.

Jamie got up and hugged Erin and she happily held on tight to him.

"Thanks Er. Eddie helped me be me again. She puts me in my place but picks me up when I need it" Jamie said

Eddie hugged Jamie and he happily held onto her.

"I'm glad your with us Eddie" Frank said smiling

"Thank you" Eddie said

Frank and Henry were in the living room in their chairs, Danny had been called away on a case and Eddie, Erin, Linda and Jamie were doing the dishes and cleaning up.

"Why is it that every time Danny is on dish duty, he gets a call?" Jamie asked

"Talk to Biaez, bribe her to make him do the dishes" Eddie said laughing.

Every few weeks she heard Jamie complain about not Danny not having to do dishes and she was tired of it. Obviously he couldn't help Danny getting called in, but Jamie would pout like a little kid who was in time out.

"Mom is dad still here?" Jack asked coming down the stairs.

"No he left already, why?" Linda asked

"I need some help with my homework. I'm struggling with a few math problems" Jack said

"So you were gonna asked you dad?" Jamie asked laughing.

"Yea good point, Uncle Jamie can you help me?" Jack asked

"Sure bud. Eddie do you mind?" Jamie asked pointing to the dishtowel in his hand.

"Oh who's getting out of dishes now?" Eddie asked sticking her tongue out.

"I'm helping my dear nephew" Jamie said sticking his own tongue out at Eddie.

"You two are worse than children" Erin said laughing.

"Yea that's what I love about her, she's fun size" Jamie said laughing.

"Well lucky you it just gave me a great Halloween costume idea" Eddie said

"Here we go" Jamie said

"I can be the fun size candy and you can be king size"

"You two are unbearable" Linda said laughing. Her and Erin couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"It's cause I'm so big, my brain, my muscles, not the head I think with" Jamie said puffing his chest out.

"Oh no, you definitely use the wrong one to think with" Eddie said.

By now the adults were hysterical and Jack was still sitting there confused over his math problem.

"Hello, math homework still isn't done" Jack said.

"Ok, ok as long as Eddie is done picking on me I can help" Jamie said.

They finished cleaning up and Jack, Sean and Nicky all finished their homework and everyone went home.

Eddie and Jamie were sitting on the balcony that was attached to their apartment.

"I can't wait till we have a backyard and a hammock" Jamie said

"Ok old man" Eddie said laughing

"I was gonna let you lay in it with me babe" Jamie said kissing Eddie.

"You better" Eddie said kissing him back.

They sat there trying to find the stars but because they were in the city, they were hard to find.

"I will also like looking at the stars"Eddie said.

"Yea it was one of our favorite things to do when we were all little. We would run out and try and catch lightning bugs and look at all the stars" Jamie said.

"You know I'm finally excited to have kids" Eddie said.

"Oh really?" Jamie asked

Last they had talked about kids, Eddie wanted them but she didn't know how many and she knew she didn't want them right away.

"Yea seeing you helping Jack today and just the way you care about them and help them. I always knew you would be a great dad, you have a great dad and you're a great uncle. Me, I have doubts about me being a good mom" Eddie said.

"Why, you are great with the kids we come in contact with, look at everything you did for Morgan, and look how great you are with my nephews and niece"

"I know but mom and I weren't exactly your lifetime lovey dovey mom and daughter relationship" Eddie said.

"Yea but you guys are patching things up and you know what not to do" Jamie said wrapping his arm around her.

"Yea, all thanks to you" Eddie said.

"Hey I wish my mom was still here. I would help everyone have a good relationship with their mom if I could" Jamie said.

"It's one of the things I think about you" Eddie said.

Eddie and Jamie were sitting there when Eddie took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Jamie I think I want four kids" Eddie said

"Really?"

"Yea, I like that you have a big family, and I love hearing all of the stories. That's what I want for our kids. I know you are gonna be surprised but I also want to get pregnant with in the year we get married. Unless you don't want that or four kids" Eddie said getting nervous.

Jamie flashed Eddie one of his big smiles before he started.

"I was hoping you would want a big family. I mean yes, nothing is sacred and there are no secrets but I wouldn't trade it for anything" Jamie said

"So what do you say?" Eddie asked.

"I say that we start trying for that baby as soon as were married, if that's what you want" Jamie said.

"I don't even know how long that would take" Eddie said

"I'm gonna say this know before you are pregnant and hormonal. I want you to be able to have your career, but I will worry a lot more if you are pregnant and in the field"

"I know, as long as there are no problems, I was thinking I would go on modified duty after the first trimester. Being in the woman's locker room you hear horror stories about pregnant cops. It's one of the things that worries me"

"You know I'm always right there with you" Jamie said.

"I know" Eddie answered.

A few weeks later it was time for Eddie to go wedding dress shopping.

She asked her mom, Erin, Linda, Nicky, Hailey and Kara to go with her. They were all going to be in the wedding and she wanted them all there when she picked her dress.

"I'm so excited" Eddie said.

"I think for us, it's even more special because we spend so much time in uniform" Kara said

"I know, I've been looking at pictures but I have no idea what I want" Eddie said.

"When you find the right one, you will know" Erin said smiling.

They went into the store and Eddie told the lady that she basically had no idea what she wanted. Everyone gave their opinions and Eddie narrowed it down from there.

"I don't think that I want a real poufy dress. I'm short enough, I think that would just be too much dress"

"Eddie don't you want a beautiful, big gown?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, please" Eddie said

"OK, sorry" Nancy said.

Eddie had tried on several dresses and non were the ones she knew. Erin told her she would know and she hadn't had that feeling yet.

She tried on a dress that was a whitish, cream , lace top with cap sleeves and tulle and lace bottom. The bottom wasn't poufy, but it also was more than just a figure hugging silhouette. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror she knew it was the one. She started to tear up and the sales lady led her out.

"Eddie" Nancy said, tears coming to her own eyes.

"This is it. I know it" Eddie said wiping a few tears.

"Eddie, you look absolutely beautiful. It isn't what I would pick, but it looks beautiful on you"

"Eddie, you look stunning" Erin said.

"You told me I would know" Eddie said

Erin just smilied.

"Beautiful Eddie" Linda said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look this good. Beats any uniform any day Eddie" Kara said

"Eddie I need to borrow that dress" Nicky said

"Nothing like we imagined growing up, but you look beautiful" Hailey said.

They all had tears in their eyes, and they all agreed that it was the perfect dress for Eddie.

Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I apologize for going MIA . I can't believe that it has taken me this long to update. I was enjoying the end of summer with my family and friends. School started had between my course load and being in season and suffering a setback injury. I promise I will try to get back to my normal updates! I hope you all are still interested in the story. As always if there are any story lines you would like to see just let me know.

A few weeks had passes since Eddie had picked out her dress. They had wanted a fall wedding and planned on getting married in September but then decided to move the wedding to October. Most of the wedding preparations were done or being close to done and they were both excited. It was the second Saturday in June and the family was gathering to meet for Nicky's high school graduation.

"Babe we need to leave soon, I told Erin we would take her and Nicky " Jamie said through the closed bathroom door. He was getting into the shower and Eddie was drying her hair in their bedroom

"At least I'm the clean one" Eddie said

Eddie heard the water go on and she just laughed at how Jamie would always have the last say.

Jamie walked with his towel wrapped around his waist. Eddie took in his appearance.

"I think pants and a shirt might help. I know your life goal is to embarrass Nicky but I don't want everyone staying at your hot bod, that's all mine" Eddie said

"Of course it's all yours babe" Jamie said going over to Eddie.

"Oh no don't start that again, why do you think we are running late?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"I don't know babe, alarm problems?" Jamie asked kissing her.

Eddie and Jamie both finished getting ready.

Eddie had on a white, pink and orange patterned dress with white wedges and a white sweater and Jamie was wearing a suit with an orange tie"

"We really clean up nicely" Eddie said.

She went over to Jamie and fixed his tie and she zipped the back of her dress.

"Well you look beautiful no matter what" Jamie said kissing her.

"Thank you" Eddie said kissing him back.

"Ready to go?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I just have to grab my purse" Eddie said.

They were driving over to Erin's when Eddie spoke up.

"You doing ok Reagan?" Eddie asked

"Yea why?" Jamie asked.

"You have been pretty quiet on the ride over" Eddie said.

"I guess I just can't believe how old she is. I remember Danny coming to pick me up from high school to go see her after she was born, and now she's graduating high school. She's a good kid, and very wise beyond her years. I guess I just want her to stay little forever" Jamie said

"Like the little girl that use to make me watch princess movies and go to ballet recitals. One time I was home on break so I took her to the park and then she needed new dance shoes so we went to the store and she begged me to try on a tutu, so of course I did and then she took a picture of course. So I told her to put a matching one on and we asked the lady to take a picture of us. Sometimes I just wish she was still little. We got really close this year and some of that is thanks to you" Jamie said

"You heart is bigger than any one's. I love how you would do anything for your family. It's one of my favorite things about you" Eddie said as she put her hand on his.

"I'm glad that you are apart of this family. Who knows maybe in 20 some years we will all be gathering for our kids graduation"

"I'd like that" Eddie said kissing Jamie.

They pulled up to Erin and Nicky's apartment and Eddie texted telling them they were there.

"Nicky got in the car ranting about her speech, and how she couldn't be late and that she was having a bad hair day"

"Good morning kiddo" Jamie said

"Can we just get to school please" Nicky said frantically

Jamie and Eddie realized how stressed she was so they all just rode it silence.

Once they arrived at the school. Jamie parked the car and they all got out.

"Hey Nic come here" Eddie said

"I have to go" Nicky said

"You have plenty of time sweetie" Erin said

"Yes" Nicky said going over to Eddie.

"I just wanted to give you a hug and tell you that you look beautiful and I can't wait to hear your speech" Eddie said hugging Nicky

"Thank you" Nicky said chocking on a tear.

"Hey come here" Jamie said. He wiped her tear with his finger and gave her a hug.

"We're all really proud of you kiddo" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Nicky said.

Erin locked eyes with Nicky and gave her a smile. Nicky went to her mom as fast as she could a gave her a hug.

"Thank you" Nicky said

"I love you" Erin said

"I will see you all after" Nicky said walking to where her class was told to meet.

"Come on sis, don't waste all your tears before we even get in there" Jamie said, holding out his arms for Erin and Eddie.

They went in and got seats while they waited for the others to get there.

"I can't believe it. I feel like it was just yesterday I gave birth to her" Erin said

"Yea it does. I remember I was horrified when you said you were having a kid, I was horrified because I walked in on a conversation between you and Linda" Jamie said laughing

"Your face was priceless. You turned beet red and you were trying to get out of the kitchen as fast as you could and then you knocked over the bowl of fruit" Erin said laughing

"Always the family comedian, huh?" Eddie asked

"Apparently" Jamie said

"Or the kid just did embarrassing stuff" Danny said as he walked up behind them.

Linda, Jack, Sean, Frank and Henry all walked up behind him. They stood up and all exchanged hugs and hellos.

"You ok sis?" Danny asked as he hugged Erin.

"Yea, I just can't get over the fact she is graduating. And I wish mom and Joe were here to see her" Erin said

"Joe would have made signs and posters and we would all be wearing t-shirts with her face on it" Jamie said laughing

"Who would have thought I'd still be kicking to see her graduate" Henry said smiling

"You're not going anywhere soon gramps" Jamie said.

They graduation was minuets from starting when another familiar face showed up.

"Hi everyone, do you mind if I sit with you?" Jack Boyle asked.

Henry and Danny started him down but Erin nodded and slid down to make room.

The graduation started with a mass, and ended with the actual ceremony.

"Nicole Reagan Boyle" The principle said.

Linda took the pictures and everyone else cheered and clapped and Erin wiped a tear. Nicky happily looked out at her family and smiled. He eyes looked wet but she was holding it together. She flipped her tassel and then walked back to her seat. After the rest of the names were read, Nicky got up to give her speech.

"Good Morning everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming out and supporting the class the 2015. I know we have all appreciated the love and support you have all given us. I can't speak for everyone's high school experience, so I will talk about mine. These four years have encompassed a lot of hard work and determination. I spent my four years making friends, playing basketball, trying to stay out of trouble and trying to be the person my family wants me to be while finding out who I am" Nicky continued her speech as the rest of the Reagans looked on proudly.

Once her speech was her, the crowd stood and gave her a standing ovation.

A little while later all of the students were starting to be called up for their diplomas.

"Nicole Boyle Reagan" The principle announced.

The whole family stood up and took pictures and clapped.

Once the church ceremony and graduation ceremony were over all of the students and faculty processed outside where the slew of picture taking began.

"Alright, I have a list of all the pictures I want to get Nicky" Erin said

"Mom" Nicky said rolling her eyes but smiling

"I have one request" Nicky said

"Yes"

"I want a picture of you , dad and me all together"

Jack and Erin looked at each other and agreed.

They started taking pictures of Nicky and Erin, Nicky and Jack, Nicky, Erin and Jack and then came the larger family photos. The next set was with Nicky, Eddie and Jamie, Nicky and Eddie and Nicky and Jamie. Next up were Nicky and Danny and Linda, Nicky, Jack and Sean and Nicky, Jack, Sean, Danny and Linda. After all of the individual pictures were taken it was time to take a big family photo. It took a couple tries to make sure everyone had their eyes open and that they were smiling. After the family photos, it was time for Nicky to take some pictures with her friends. All of the senior basketball players from her team even dragged Jamie into a picture with them.

The planned graduation party was the following weekend but the family was all meeting at Franks for a celebratory lunch before Nicky went to some graduation parties.

Once they were all back at the house and seated at the table Frank proposed a toast.

"I would like to propose a toast to my only granddaughter, and my first grandchild. I think I can speak for the whole family when I say how proud of you we are. We all loved your speech, TO Nicky" Frank said

"To Nicky" Everyone else said

"I'm sure I never say it enough but I couldn't have done it without all of you" Nicky said

After they toasted and said grace they started to eat their steak and baked potatoes.

"Maybe I should graduate more often, it gets me out of prep and cleanup" Nicky said laughing as they sat their with their dessert tea.

"Don't worry next week you will be back to work" Danny said smiling

"Thanks Uncle Danny"

"And for taking this weekend off, you may even do it your self" Jamie said laughing

"Here we go, you children can't even behave for one day" Frank said smiling.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise to update sooner with longer chapters as well! Please leave a review, I really enjoy them!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all of you that have come back to my story and thank you to tall of my new readers. I threw in another time jump to try and keep the story on season. I know it's pretty light hearted right now but I promise it will take a darker turn.

It had been a fun summer so far for the Reagan. They had celebrated Nicky's graduation and they threw her a great party. Now it was time for their last family vacation before Nicky left for school. They were going out to the same house they had rented in the Hamptons for the last few years.

"You all ready to go babe?" Jamie called to Eddie as he walked into their room.

"Yea can you just help me with my bags?" Eddie asked

"Of course. God Eddie how much stuff are you bringing, we're only going for a week" Jamie said looking at her suitcase, two duffels, purse and beach bag.

"I like to be prepared" Eddie said grabbing the two duffels

Eddie and Jamie loaded the car and headed out to the Hamptons.

"So what goes on during a Reagan family vacation?" Eddie asked

"It's like family dinner but more intense" Jamie said laughing

"So entertaining?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Yea pretty much. We are more relaxed though" Jamie said with a smile.

They were almost there when they got a call from Erin.

"Hey Erin" Eddie said putting her phone on speaker

"Where are you guys?" Erin asked

"Were about a half hour away, are you there yet?" Jamie asked

"We got here a little while ago, Nicky and I got the keys and we are going to head to the grocery store to get stuff for lunch and dinner" Erin said

"Yea that sounds good. Are dad and Gramps going with you too?" Jamie asked

"No we left them at the house" Erin said

"Ok see you soon" Jamie said

"Bye Er" Eddie said

"Bye guys" Erin said

A little while later Jamie and Eddie pulled up to the house. Danny, Linda and the boys were in one and Erin, Nicky, Jamie, Eddie, Frank and Henry were all in the larger house.

"It's beautiful Jamie why didn't you tell me that it was right on the beach?" Eddie asked taking it all in.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Jamie said taking his surf boards off the top of the car.

"Need some help?" Frank asked as he walked outside.

"Yes please, shorty had to get one of the neighbors to help me put it up" Jamie said

"I still helped" Eddie said

Frank just laughed at them and went to help Jamie take the boards down.

They unloaded the car and just as they finished Danny and Linda showed up so they helped them and then Erin showed up with the massive load of grocery's so they helped unload everything from her car as well.

"I'm tired already and all I've done is pack and unpack cars" Jamie said laughing

"You big baby" Eddie said

Once they went inside they made sandwiches to take to the beach and everyone got dressed.

Once they took the food, chairs, umbrellas and whiffle ball stuff to the beach they all finally got to sit down.

"Uncle Jamie can we have a catch now?" Sean asked

"Seany let your Uncle Jamie sit for a little. He's old and Eddie brought several suitcases with him" Danny said

"Thanks, I think?" Jamie said more of a question.

"Why don't we go look for shells" Nicky said

The boys gave her a look that said we want something more entertaining but they happily agreed anyway.

A few days later they were slightly tanner but mostly redder.

"You can tell we are an Irish family" Nicky said laughing at all of their redish pink faces.

They were all getting ready to go out to a nice dinner.

Jamie was wearing tan shorts and a long sleeve light blue lined shirt, Eddie had on a strapless, white flowy maxi dress with a chunky coral colored coral necklace and white wedges. Nicky had on a light purple strapless jumpsuit, a chunky necklace and wedges. Erin had on a printed maxi skirt and a white shirt. Danny had on navy blue shorts and a plaid shirt, the boys had on khaki pants, Jack had on a green polo shirt and Sean had on a blue polo shirt and Linda had on white linen pants and a pink blouse. Frank and Henry both had on dress pants and dress shirts.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they asked someone to take a family photo of them with the sunset in the background. After that they took individual photos.

After dinner was over they decided to walk around the town square that was attached to the beach. As they were walking Jamie saw Eddie shiver.

"You ok?" Jamie asked

"Yea, it just got a little chilly"

"No sweater?" Jamie asked

"No I didn't think it would look right with the dress"

"So you chose fashion over warmth?" Jamie asked with a smirk

"And the question is?" Eddie asked

"Well I would offer you a jacket if I had one" Jamie said

"Stupid summer" Eddie said laughing

"Your sunburn probably isn't helping you be any warmer. It always gives me the chills" Jamie said

"I know I can't believe that you put it on so horribly. You're fired from sunscreen duty" Eddie said

"I said I was sorry" Jamie said putting his arm around her waist.

"I know, it's more fun to mess with you" Eddie said leaning into him.

They walked back and they reached the rest of the family.

The next day they all decided to go on a bike ride and then head to the beach.

"Who wants to learn how to surf today?" Jamie asked as they ate breakfast.

"I gave up on that years ago" Nicky said

"Me, Me" Jack said

"Me too" Sean said.

"I think now that you guys are older, I think you will be better at it" Jamie said

Eddie and Jamie went back to their room and got changed for the beach.

"Eddie you want to learn?" Jamie asked

"I don't know, I don't think I want to embarrass myself" Eddie said

"It's a lot of fun. I get the same feeling doing it that you get from yoga"

"I guess I will try it, just no laughing"

"I promise" Jamie said kissing her on the lips.

Once they were at the beach Eddie decided to let Jamie spend time with Jack and Sean and teach them first.

"Ok boys, do you to watch me do it, or have me just show you on land and then take you out" Jamie asked

"I guess both" Jack said

"Jamie keep a good eye on them" Linda said

"I will, I promise Linda" Jamie said

"Ok boys so once you get deep enough to lay on the board you lay down on your stomach, and you paddle out you can either still lay on the board or sit and wait for a wave. Once you see the wave you start to paddle as fast as you can and then before the wave hits the back of the board you jump up with your left foot in front or your right foot in front, whichever is more natural for you, then you just ride it in. Make sure you bend your keens and have your feet firmly planted on the board. If you feel like you are gonna fall off jump away from your board. It is attached to you so don't worry about losing it" Jamie said as he demonstrated everything on land.

"I think I got it" Jack said

"Yea me too" Sean said

"Alright boys lets go" Jamie said happily.

Jamie left his board on the sand and just took Jack and Sean and 2 other boards out.

Jamie got them out far enough where they would be able to catch waves.

"How long do we wait?" Sean asked

"Until you see a wave you want to take"

"Alright boys start paddling" Jamie instructed

They both paddled as hard as they could.

"Stand up, stand up" Jamie yelled

Jamie body surfed the wave in, he made sure he was able to see them at all times. Jack and Sean both stood up. Jack was up for a little but Sean fell right away.

They were both coming back into the water when Jamie got to them.

"That was pretty good for your first time" Jamie said

"I really liked it" Jack said

"I wish I didn't fall" Sean said

"That's ok, I've been surfing since I was eight and even I fall" Jamie said

"Want to go out for more waves?" Jamie asked

Jack and Sean both said yes so they headed back out.

After about two hours they all decided to go eat some lunch and rehydrate.

"You boys did pretty good" Danny said

"Uncle Jamie is a good teacher" Jack said

"I don't know if I think it. You have to wait a lot" Sean said

"That's the part where you take in your surroundings" Jamie said

Sean didn't look convinced but Jack was.

"Dad when can I get my own board?" Jack asked Danny.

"Let's wait a few years, I'm sure your uncle Jamie won't mind sharing" Danny said looking at Jamie.

"Always Jack" Jamie said

After they ate their lunches Jamie asked Eddie if she wanted to learn.

"I guess if you are willing to teach me" Eddie said

"Wanna take the long board and go together until you get the hand of it?" Jamie asked

"Sure" Eddie said

Jamie explained everything to Eddie and then they decided to head out.

Jamie paddled them out and they waited for a wave.

"You were right, it's so calming and serene out here. How do you ever get out?" Eddie said

"Usually when I realize that I desperately need non-salt water" Jamie said laughing

"Wave" Jamie said pointing

They started to paddle and eventually they stood up. Jamie was much more solid on his feet but Eddie fell off. He jumped off the board to go get her.

"I can swim Reagan" Eddie said ting her hair in a bun

"I know" Jamie said splashing some water on her"

They had a small splash fight before the decided to get back on the board and try again.

"Alright, I am actually gonna stand" Eddie said.

Eddie and Jamie tried again and they were able to stand. Nicky got a picture of them both looking and smiling and standing.

"That was amazing" Eddie said excitedly.

"I told you, you would like it" Jamie said kissing her.

After that they decided to surf on separate boards. Eddie fell a few times and crashed into Jamie once but nothing serious.

Their week vacation was coming to an end and no one wanted to see it end. They had been relaxed and happy and they all had a good time together.

The last full day was the Reagan family home run derby and whiffle ball game. Henry insisted on playing so after he got to first he would have a pinch runner.

The teams were Frank, Jamie, Eddie, Jack and Nicky on one team and Henry, Danny, Linda, Sean and Erin on the other.

The teams were tied up. Eddie was on second and Jamie was at bat. He hit the ball and, Eddie knew a double would be close but she went for it. She didn't think twice and slid into home. Somewhere along the way of sliding she lost her top.

Nicky, Jack and Frank came over to congratulate.

"I know there aren't any time outs in whiffle ball but we have a wardrobe malfunction" Eddie said, her face turning bright red.

"We don't need any public indecency, time out" Henry said

"And don't tell me I can't call one, I'm the oldest one here" he added laughing.

Jamie jogged over to Eddie. She was laying on the sand face down, hand still on the Frisbee acting as home plate.

"Uh Janko, you lose your top?" Jamie asked with a smirk

"It's not funny Jamie" Eddie said through gritted teeth.

"What can I do?" Nicky asked.

"Go two towels" Eddie said

Nicky ran off to get a towel and Jamie dug through the sand to find her top.

"Where do you want it?" Nicky asked

"Please hand me one" Eddie said

"Want me to drape it on your back?" Nicky asked

"Yes please" Eddie said

"I found it!" Jamie happily yelled

"Thank God" Eddie said still mortified.

"You guys need any help?" Erin and Linda asked

"I think we're ok" Jamie said

"Speak for yourself" Eddie said

"So what's the plan?" Nicky asked.

"I have too much sand on me to put my top back on like this. With the towel draped on top of me I should be able to get the other one under me and then you and Jamie can hold the towels up until I can get enough sand off of me to put it back on.

"Mom can you get another towel?" Nicky asked

Erin quickly went over and got another towel.

"Alright let me slide this one under me. If I start to flash people please let me know" Eddie said

Eddie managed to get the towel under her with only one flashing that she was quickly able to recover from. Once she had both towels around her she was able to stand up. Jamie and Nicky held the towels high enough and Erin brushed off her top and handed her the towel to get the sand off.

"How's it working?" Erin said

"Good, I am ready for the top now" Eddie said

Eddie reached over the top of the towel and handed Erin the sandy towel and she handed her the bikini top.

Eddie got it situated it place and asked Jamie to retire it for her.

"Triple knot it please" Eddie begged

Jamie did as he was told and Eddie checked to make sure they were tight enough. Jamie went over to his backpack and took out his t-shirt.

"Want this for the remainder of whiffle ball?" Jamie asked

"Eddie happily took the shirt and put it on.

"Are we all good?" Henry asked

"We're good" Eddie said

"Play ball" Henry yelled.

They finished the game, with Frank, Jamie, Eddie, Nicky and Jack winning by three runs.

They only had one day left of vacation and then it was time to go home. They would go home on Saturday and Sunday morning they would be reunited at church and family dinner once again.

I hope you all liked this chapter. It was pretty fluffy but I thought it would be a good change. I hoped I taught you how to surf, I stand goofy which means I have my left foot in front. I actually did lose my bikini top this past summer playing whiffle ball with my brothers and cousins, and I guarantee it's pretty embarrassing. As always I love reviews and I make sure to read all of them. If there are any story lines you have let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this update. It is my take on the episode Absolute Power. The general idea is the same but I have taken it and made it my own. I wished they had gone more in depth with Eddie and her reaction to her dad.

The Reagans had been back from vacation for a few weeks. Summer was starting to wind down and the kids were getting ready to go back to school and it was getting closer to Jamie and Eddie's wedding. Eddie hadn't told her dad that they set a date or that Jamie asked her if he could pull some strings if she would want him there. She would go see her dad but she never really opened up to him.

Jamie and Eddie had walked into the precinct and got changed. They all were in the roll call room, after Renzulli announced the duties for the day he called up Jamie and Eddie.

"Janko, Reagan you're riding together today. No funny business. You're first assignment is from St. Vic's someone is asking for you" Renzulli said.

He didn't want to give Eddie to much information because he did not actually know what her relationship with her father was like. In passing he knew it wasn't great and that he was incarcerated but he figured it would be better if Jamie was there since he knew how close they were or weren't.

Eddie and Jamie made their way out to the RMP.

"Do you find this suspicious?" Eddie asked

"No why?" Jamie asked getting in.

"You are so naïve Reagan" Eddie said

"It's probably someone we collard before and it's easier for us to deal with them then make someone new deal with them if they are asking for us" Jamie said

"I guess" Eddie said

Eddie and Jamie parked and walked into the hospital emergency room.

"Officer Janko and Sargent Reagan, we got a call that someone was asking for us" Jamie said pointing to him and Eddie.

The nurse told them to follow her and they her down the hall where they saw a few cops and what looked like a couple prison guards.

"Are you officer Janko?" One of the cops asked

"Yes, can you tell us why we were called here" Eddie asked

"No one told you?" The older cop answered

"No Sir" Eddie said

"It's your father, Armin Janko" The officer said

"My, my father?" Eddie stammered

Jamie was behind Eddie but he quickly closed the gap between them.

"Yes Officer Janko. Apparently he was selling drugs inside the prison and got beat up by a rival inmate"

Eddie was fuming, she pushed passed the other cops and ran into the hospital room.

"Dad what the hell?" Eddie demanded

"Eddie you came?" Her father asked surprised

"I wasn't told it was to see you till about five seconds ago" Eddie said angrily

"What happened" Eddie demanded

"I was trying to break up a drug ring in the prison and got whacked for it"

"Try again, I was told you were the one selling drugs" Eddie said

"I wasn't Eddie" Armin pleaded

"Why, why do you keep going on with these lies?" Eddie yelled

"I'm not lying" Armin said

"Save it dad, I don't want to hear your crap anymore" Eddie spat

"Eddie" Jamie said calmly but with force.

Eddie just walked out of the room.

"Eddie wait up" Jamie said jogging after her.

"I can't believe him, I can't believe he's still trying to lie to me" Eddie said fixing her bun

"I don't think he is. One of the prison guards said that he has been a model inmate. I think that there is more to this than people are saying. Eddie he is in pretty bad shape. He has a brain injury and a collapsed lung. I think you should go a little easy on the guy" Jamie said

"Don't tell me how to feel towards him Reagan" Eddie said walking away.

Eddie and Jamie went back to the RPM in silence. Jamie knew Eddie was trying to process all of the information and he was prepared for her to shut him out and then scream and yell before she finally said what she was feeling and thinking.

Once they were back at the precinct they briefed Renzulli and told him what happened and Jamie asked if they could run with it to try and see what was going on. Tony singed off on it and they got to work.

"Do you remember which one was your dad's last cell mate?" Jamie asked looking over documents.

"Jeffery Starks" Eddie said

"So you didn't lose your voice from yelling at your dad?" Jamie asked with a smirk

"Not now Jamie" Eddie said

He thought it would lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to help so he went back to doing the one thing he knew would help Eddie, and that was to find out the truth.

Jamie just nodded and continued looking at the paper work.

"He's out on parole, and his workplace is listed" Jamie said

"Wanna take a ride?" Eddie asked

"Sure" Jamie said

They headed out to their RMP and went to the pizza place listed as Starks workplace.

They pulled up and got out.

"Eddie you know you can tell me what's going on right?"

"Right now you are my partner, nothing more. I can't open my thoughts or feelings because I have no idea what I think or how I feel. I will when I can" Eddie said

"OK" Jamie said

They were about to walk in when they noticed Jeffery walking out.

"Jeffery Starks" Jamie said

"What do you guys want now?"

"Don't worry, we don't think you are in any trouble. We just want to talk to you" Eddie said

"But these pizzas are gonna get cold"

"Well then we won't keep you long" Jamie said

"Fine" Starks said.

"What can you tell us about your former cell mate, Armin Janko?" Jamie asked

"He was a money obsessed guy that got cause up in a Ponzi scheme. He wasn't violent. He was trying to do everything he could to get out early for his daughter. He really seemed to want to change their relationship. I know she visited him a few times. Wait" Starks said looking at Eddie.

"He's my father. He ended up in the hospital. I was told that he was selling drugs in prison but one of the guards said he was their eyes and ears. I don't know who to believe" Eddie said

"I know it's hard coming from a former convict and a current convict but he was a good guy. I think you need to listen to him and hear what he has to say. He really did want to make things better with you" Starks said

"For what it's worth, I really don't think he would be selling drugs, it makes a lot more sense that he was an CI"

"Thank you" Jamie said

Starks rode away on his bike and Eddie stood their processing.

"Janko?" Jamie asked

"So why all of a sudden is he trying to do the right thing?" Eddie asked

"In my opinion?" Jamie asked

Eddie just shook her head yes.

"Because of you, because he wants you to give him a second change. When he talked to you he really seemed to care about you. I know you still have a rocky relationship but maybe this is the second chance you both need" Jamie said

"Can we just go back to the precinct?" Eddie said

Jamie nodded and they got back in the car.

"Eddie I know right now you don't want to talk about anything and I know you are trying to keep it all together but I want you to know when ever you want to tal I'm all ears" Jamie said gently

Eddie just nodded and mustered a thanks.

They were pulling up to the precinct when Eddie put her hand on Jamie's arm.

"Is it actually possible that my father is telling the truth and he's trying to do the right thing?" Eddie asked

"I know you think I am naïve and want everyone to have the perfect family but I really do believe that he is telling the truth"

"Can we go back and talk to him tomorrow. I need a night to process everything" Eddie said

"Of course" Jamie said

They went in and knocked on Renzulli's office door.

"Hey Sarge" They both said

"Janko how is your father?" Tony asked with genuine concern.

"Not out of the woods yet but I got a call saying that his condition has been upgraded to good" Eddie said

"Good, so what can I do for you two?"

"We think that Eddie's dad was targeted for being a CI. We talked to his cell mate and some of the guards and they said that he wasn't selling the drugs but trying to help with the crackdown of drugs in the prison. One of the other guards said that he was the one selling the drugs but from what we gathered he is a dirty guard" Jamie said

"How much time you think you will need?" Tony asked

"I am hoping just another day or two to clear his name" Eddie said

"Are you ok with all of this Janko?"

"Yea, I just want to find out the truth" Eddie said

"Alright well just keep me in the loop"

The nodded and left to their locker rooms to change.

Once they were in the car going home Jamie spoke up again.

"What you do want, coffee? Dinner? Sleep? All of the above?" Jamie asked

"Just sleep. I'm drained"

"You're not even hungry?" Jamie asked

"No, I just want to go to bed" Eddie said

"Eddie I know that you're hurting but you will get through it babe" Jamie said

Eddie didn't say anything but she put her hand on Jamie's and looked out the window as he continued to drive.

Once they got home Jamie heated up some food for himself and made two mugs of tea. He figured Eddie wouldn't be asleep yet and this might help her relax.

As Jamie was about to get up Eddie walked over to the table in her pajama pants and oversize t-shirt and sat on his lap and buried her head in his shoulder. He put one hand on her back and starting rubbing her back in circles and he out his other hand in her hair.

Jamie didn't say anything, he knew at this moment that this was what Eddie needed.

After a little of Eddie sitting on his lap she finally talked.

"Is the other mug for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course" Jamie said kissing Eddie and handing her the other mug.

The next day they headed back into the station where Renzulli said that detectives came by and put two prison guards in the box.

"Mind if I have a crack at them?" Eddie asked the detectives

"Alright but we need to be in there as well Officer Janko" The detectives said

"Fine by me" Eddie said

"And Janko, don't turn into your future brother in law in there. I don't need another hot-headed Reagan" Renzulli said laughing

"Got it" Eddie sad smiling

After grilling the guards for less than a half hour, Eddie got them to break.

"Nice work Officer Janko. Seems like someone deserves a promotion soon" The detectives said.

"Thank you" Eddie said feeling proud of herself.

"Janko how did it go?" Renzulli asked calling her into his office.

"The two guards broke and confessed. Turns out my dad was telling the truth for the first time in his life. He was trying to put a stop to the drug ring. I think I need to go apologize" Eddie said

"Go and take Reagan with you. You need anything just let me know. Try and patch things up with him Janko" Tony said

"Thanks Sarge" Eddie said

"Jamie" Eddie said calling out to him in the squad room.

"Hey were the guards dirty?" Jamie asked

"Yea, I cracked them in less than a half hour. I talked to sarge and he said to take you and go see my dad" Eddie said

"Alright let me go change" Jamie said

"No don't, I think it's better in uniform" Eddie said

"Ok, then let's go shorty" Jamie said

Once they were at the hospital they flashed their shields and went into his room.

"Jamie" Eddie said nodding to the door.

"Janko?" Jamie asked

Eddie walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"I didn't shoot him the last time I saw him, I won't shoot him now" Eddie said giving Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

Jamie nodded and shut the door behind him.

Eddie walked back over to her dad's bedside.

"Hi" Eddie said

"The uniform suits you babygirl" Armin said

"Alright dad just tell me, tell me why you ran that scheme and hurt not only me and mom but also other people that we care about?"

"So we're gonna do this?" He asked

"Yes, I deserve answers and I deserve them now" Eddie said

Eddie had tried to be pleasant but she wanted the answers that she rightfully deserved.

"I wanted to give you a better life than what I had"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked

"I never wanted you to have to struggle for anything. I wanted to be able to provide for everything you could ever want"

"Didn't you ever think that a family was all I wanted?" Eddie asked her voice wavering and tough exterior gone.

"I wanted to give you everything" Armin said

"But all I wanted was you and mom. I didn't need all that stuff. I just wanted

Armin was about to speak before Eddie cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses, how did you not know that it was wrong?" Eddie yelled

Jamie heard her yelling and looking in the glass doors but he knew she didn't need him, if she needed him he would know it.

"Of course I knew it was wrong, but it thought I would do more damage by not providing you with everything you could ever need in life" Armin said, his own voice wavering.

"All I ever wanted was one of those picture perfect families with you and mom, like the ones on TV" Eddie said.

She could feel the tears therening to fall but this was the first time in about ten years that she finally said what she wanted to her father.

"I wish you would just forgive me so we could start over" Armin said

"The closest thing to forgiveness I can give you is the fact I haven't shot you" Eddie said

"Is that a step towards the right direction?" Armin asked.

"I don't know dad. I really don't know. What you did was so incredibly wrong and I don't agree with it on any level"

"I know and that's why I decided to be a confidential informant. I thought it would make you proud. I was trying to do the right thing"

"For the first time in your life" Eddie said

"Yes, but I think it's a good step" Armin said.

"I will try to visit you more often. I will try to forgive you, I don't make any promises. I'm still really hurt by what you did" Eddie said

"I understand and you have every right to hate me. I just home you can give me a second chance" Armin said.

"I will try, I promise" Eddie said

She looked out the glass doors and got Jamie's attention and motioned for him to come in.

"Mr. Janko, hi" Jamie said shaking his hand.

"Jamie, I trust you have been taking good care of my baby girl?"

"Yes of course" Jamie said putting his arm around her waist.

"It was good to see you dad. And I promise I'm gonna try to put this behind us and I am proud of you for doing the right thing" Eddie said

Armin held out his arms and Eddie went and gave him a hug. She could feel a few tears fall but she let them. She held onto her dad tightly and hoped that this was the start of their new relationship.

"Bye Mr. Janko" Jamie said shaking his hand again.

"Bye dad" Eddie said

They walked into the hall way and down to the elevators until Jamie enveloped Eddie into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. She wasn't sure why she was crying. She was frustrated, sad, angry, hurt and relieved all at the same time. Jamie hugged her back, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you" Eddie said

"For what?" Jamie asked

"For letting me deal with this the way I thought I needed to. For giving me space and not trying to make me talk" Eddie said

"Oh so I've finally cracked the code to Eddie Janko?" Jamie asked with a smile

"Funny" Eddie said smiling

Jamie took her hand and they got on the elevator.

"I'm proud of you Eddie" Jamie said

Eddie just looked at him so he continued.

"For not shooting him" Jamie said laughing

Eddie just rolled her eyes.

"And for agreeing to make things work. I know you are still hurt by it, I know how much you hate him but you're taking the high road Eddie and that's something admirable. It takes guts and a lot of heart. And I just want you to know I'm here for you every step of the way as you try to repair things with your dad" Jamie said

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said hugging him again.

Thank you guys so much, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, this chapter was fabulously written by That-Hamster-Wheel and BlueBlood82. I had to have hand/wrist surgery for a injury that I sustained during the middle of my season. I asked if they could guest write a chapter for me since I am currently down to one hand. I hope you all love the chapter. I am stoked for you guys to read it, as always I love reviews!

Jamie rolled out of bed one Saturday morning to the rich smell of coffee. Eddie had worked later than him but was still up and making their morning cup of joe. She was such a blessing to him and to the entire family really.

He got up, pulled on a tee shirt and padded to the kitchen. Eddie gave him a mock glare. "You have totally been holding out on me, Reagan," Eddie declared. "We live literally in walking distance from Chinatown one of the best culinary experiences in New York and we have never gone there?"

Jamie shrugged, "We get take out from Hop Sing's like five times a week," he pointed out.

"So, that is not the Chinatown experience, Reagan, You need to give me the Chinatown experience. " Eddie cozied up to him. "Come on, we're off today, it's perfect weather, there's even a place the does dim sum tonight. "

Jamie playfully feigned annoyance. He knew she had a rough week so he agreed. He stretched his arms over his head. "Oh okay, I guess we can go to Chinatown." Jamie pulled his arm around to stretch.

"That shoulder bothering you again?" Eddie asked. She walked over and started to rub his shoulder gently. "My hip is still really sore, hey, what if we got a couple's massage first? Then we can walk and get lunch, I want to get a silk coin purse."

"Okay, okay, down girl," Jamie laughed. "You go get showered and I will make us an appointment." Jamie couldn't resist kissing her on the lips before letting her go get dressed.

They left in matching NYPD sweatshirts, jeans, and sneakers. Jamie took Eddie's hand and kissed it before walking around the street. It was about three blocks to Chinatown proper. They had couple's massage appointments at 11 am. Eddie was not really one for getting massages or even pedicures. She didn't like people messing with her body parts but there was an element of romance to having a massage with the person you loved by your side.

Jamie checked them in and they waited to be taken back to their room. The parlor smelled like vanilla, menthol, and oatmeal. The music they were playing was traditional Chinese. Eddie leaned into Jamie's side until they were called.

They each undressed and laid on the side by side tables. The masseuses came in and found their clients waiting. They instructed them to start face up.

As the massage began Jamie shut his eyes. He wished it were Eddie's hands running over his back and shoulders. This was a bonding experience, though, time to be together and enjoy each other.

Jamie was jolted out of his thoughts when the therapist hit a sore spot. He hissed in pain and bit down. Eddie turned her head quickly in concern,  
"You need to get that checked by a doctor," she said firmly. "Old injury or not I don't like that it's flared up."

"I know honey, it's okay they'll get the knot out and I'll feel better. Don't get worried about it, you are right this is our day to have fun." Jamie reached his hand across the gap between the tables and caught Eddie's hand. He squeezed it gently and met her blue eyes.

They communicated with their eyes how much they loved each other. Jamie was never happier with his decision to ask Eddie to marry him or happier that she said yes. It was the small things like this, which made their relationship great and made it special. "What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked watching his eyes glisten.

"How lucky I am," he replied. "How lucky we are to have found each other and to have realized that we loved one another. We wasted time but now… everything is right. It's all right."

Eddie felt herself tear up. "Jamie…"

He knew how to make her heart flutter. He was the most romantic and sweet boyfriend she ever had, to have him as her fiancé was sometimes still unbelievable.

The masseuse working on Eddie told her to turn over and she worked on her hip. It was Eddie's turn to hiss. "Did you fall?" The masseuse asked.

"Yes, I got wacked with a pole," Eddie replied. "It will heal…" They both took their fair share of punishment from their job.

The masseuse lessened the pressure a bit and working with a softer touch to remove the tension, "You do it too," The masseuse told Jamie. "It's good for you, massage. Make your girl happy. Take care your pretty girl, and she will take care of you." Eddie felt her entire body blush, "She takes excellent care of me." There was a hint of desire, a dash longing, and heaping cup of love in his voice.

"When I broke my leg, she and my sister took such good care of me."  
Eddie smiled at him, "That's what partners do." She looked at him as he relaxed into the touch of his masseuse, she was glad that he was getting some relief. It would only make the rest of their day better.

The rest of the hour went by quickly. When they stood up Eddie was unsteady on her feet. Jamie grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. "Drink a little, massages can sometimes stirs up toxins in your body. If you drink some, it will help."

Eddie took the cup, "No, it's just that they worked on my legs so much, they feel like jelly. It feels good though."

They still had not put their clothes on all the way. Jamie pulled her close to him and stroked her back, the skin was soft and slick from the massage oil. "You sure you don't want to just go home and…" He kissed her neck. "Spend quality time…" He kissed down her throat while running his hands through her hair, his blood pressure up from the stimulation of the massage and having Eddie so close to him.

"In the house." Eddie relished in his kisses and ran her nails lightly over his back, "There's time for that later," she replied. "There is always time for that. I'm getting hungry." She meant that in more ways than one but her growling stomach made him laugh.

"Okay, let's feed you." Jamie replied as he started to redress.

He put their session on his bank card then took Eddie under his arm instead of by the hand. They found their favorite take out place and ordered some lunch. They sat on a bench and people watched. "You know usually when I am on a New York City bench people watching like this it's for bingo bags," Eddie laughed.

"Remember that one crazy lady that wanted to save the stuff in the bag of when the world ended…we get some really interesting perps doing that…." She noticed Jamie had shut down.

"Jamie?" she reached over and touched his arm. "Jamie, what is it, lambchop?"

He took a breath, "You see that alley there? When Joe died and I joined up, the day of my graduation I was approached by the FBI, to pick up where he left off infiltrating and exposing the Blue Templar. I was hesitant, I didn't even understand all the way what that was."

Eddie rubbed his arm up and down, "You were greener than grass then, of course you didn't."

"A few months later," Jamie continued his voice stoic and even, "I was walking through here, and met one of the agents in that alley. Not long after I witnessed a male Asian assaulting a young Chinese woman. I chased him down, identified myself, he was hit by a car. My first IA investigation…It was so hard, I was exonerated but it was so much stress on top of still grieving for my brother and breaking up with Syd."

"Hold on, she broke up with you in the middle of the IA investigation that was really low." Eddie didn't like Sydney for hurting Jamie to begin with but now that she learned she had essentially abandoned him in a very difficult time of his life she felt anger all over again.

"She tried her best, I shut her out. I guess I knew we weren't going to make it and I started protecting myself. I lost my mom and Joe inside a couple years, I didn't think I could handle losing someone else without some kind of armor so I started building walls. I guess she got tired of busting them down." Jamie's voice still had the far away, husky quality to it. It pulled at Eddie's heart strings.

"Jamie, look at me." She turned his head so he was looking her in the eye. "I promise you if you build any walls with me, I will hammer them for eternity if it means being able to help you. I love you so much."  
Jamie tilted his head and kissed Eddie softly. "I love you too Eddie."  
"Are you going to be okay?" Eddie asked him. "Do you want to go?"  
Jamie shook his head, "No, I just remember Joe a lot when I come around here. I remember the meeting and it brings back memories of him. It's time to make memories with you."

"I want to make memories with you too Jamie!" Eddie exclaimed. "I want to make so many wonderful memories, that you won't have time to be sad." Eddie said with a smile.

They finished their lunches and chatted more about Chinatown before moving on to shopping. Eddie had wanted to buy a nice silk coinpurse and they decided to go looking for one. It didn't take long before they found a lady selling beautiful coinpurses. Eddie found one she liked in blue with bamboo on it.

"Jamie I am going to buy this one." Eddie said and pulled out some money from her wallet to buy it. She was so happy with her purchase and so in love with the design and color.

"It's really pretty Eddie. You have great taste." Jamie complimented with a smile.

The pair kept browsing until they found another booth that sold fashion scarves. Eddie wasn't sure but browsed anyways. Jamie spotted one he liked that was an Aztec pattern in brown and pale tan. (Link: /listing/196861696/aztec-tribal-print-large-light-beach?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=aztec%20print%20scarf%20brown&ref=sr_gallery_29#)

He caught Eddie by surprise when he looped the scarf around her neck. She turned to look in a mirror at the stand and admired Jamie's choice. It was simple but beautiful. "I know you so well, that you only buy things you can use in multiple places. This is my treat to you because you look so beautiful in it and also because it will go well with many things in your wardrobe." Jamie commented.

"I love it but are you sure? I can buy my own things." Eddie said hurriedly.

"You deserve nice things Eddie and I want to buy them for you." Jamie insisted. He pulled out cash and paid for the fashion scarf.

The scarf sort of went with outfit so she kept it on. They walked hand in hand a little more before stopping at a tea booth. "Want to get some tea lambchop?" Eddie asked.

"They don't have Joe's favorite vanilla and cinnamon tea here but the polish deli has it. Remind me to take you. Let's get some relaxing oolong and maybe some peach tea. They sell the best here. " Jamie said.

They pay for the tea and then keep walking for a while. Another booth sells braided leather bracelets. Eddie buys one in Jamie's size and one in hers and places Jamie's on his wrist. She puts her on and proudly declares "Now we can be matching even at work." happily.

They start getting hungry again and it is close to 5pm. They make the trek back to Hop Sing's and wait for a table once inside. The wait was only 5 minutes before being seated at a table for two. The waitress brought them water and asked what they wanted to order. "Can we have a dim-sum order sheet?" Jamie asked.

"Here you go, just give them the sheet to mark when you take something from the carts." The waitress replied.

The first cart came a few minutes later. They ordered shrimp dumplings and pork dumplings. The person marked their card and they started eating. Eddie dipped a dumpling in red vinegar and ate it in one bite. Jamie did the same thing and are it in one bite too. "These pork dumplings are so tasty." Eddie commented.

"I like the shrimp ones better. But they are both good." Jamie said.

The next cart came a few minutes later and they took some stir fried noodles and fried taro dumplings. They also took some long rice noodles filled with mushrooms and drizzled in sweet soy sauce. They stated eating and then another cart came with deep fried squid legs. They ordered some and got the hot sauce to dip them in. They started eating and enjoyed all the different things. "Taro dumplings are Joe's favorite. Try one!" Jamie said.

Eddie tried one and she loved it. "This is really good Jamie. Try some of the rice noodle with mushroom." Eddie commented.

Jamie tried the rice noodle and really liked it. "Everything is so good." Jamie said.

"Yes it is." Eddie offered after a bite of squid leg.

They got a plate of simple fried rice and started eating that. Everything was finished off really fast and Eddie was so full after. Jamie managed to eat more dumplings than Eddie which was a surprise to both of them. "Wow you ate even more dumplings than me!" Eddie exclaimed.

"That was surprising because normally you always eat more then me." Jamie said with a chuckle.

They went to the front and paid for their bill and then they left for their walk home.  
The sky was clear that night and they were able to get a glance at a few of the stars that were too often hidden by clouds and the city lights. Eddie stopped and started to trace them with her finger. "What are you doing?"  
"Spelling our names in the stars, I bet we could do it really well if we went to the country for a weekend or something like that. Maybe we can do that in the fall before it get too cold for a picnic in the middle of nowhere."  
Jamie smiled at her as one of the stars, or perhaps it was an airplane, but he didn't care, started to shoot out of the sky. "Quick, Eddie, make a wish." He shut his eyes to wish but felt her gaze fixated on him.  
"Why didn't you wish? Even if it wasn't a shooting star…" Eddie stopped him with a kiss.  
"I don't need to wish, I already have everything I could ever want right here."


	10. Chapter 10

Another huge thanks to BlueBlood82 and That-Hamster-Wheel for writing another chapter for me while recover from hand surgery. I had to have a second one last week so I have no been able to write. I am stoked that they were able to fill in and I can't wait to start writing again. Don't forget I love reviews!

It was a beautiful sunny day and Jamie and Eddie were getting ready to leave out the door. "Car's all gassed up," Jamie announced as he came into the apartment. "Are you ready honey?"

Eddie had her bags packed for their weekend trip to the mountains. Jamie had rented an old car with a huge backseat. Eddie wanted to spent time at the lake and have a late night picnic while watching the stars. Jamie decided a classic trip called for a classic car.

"I'm ready. I even packed a couple extra blankets in case it gets cold out," Eddie said with a smile.

Jamie loved her enthusiasm. She had been planning this trip since their Chinatown date a few weeks ago. It was early fall, it was pretty up in the mountains and still warm enough that they wouldn't need heavy coats.

Jamie took the bags and put them in the trunk while Eddie found a good radio station for the ride up. The roads were clear and they made excellent time heading up, except Eddie kept making Jamie pull over in scenic lookouts along the Thruway.

"Honey, if we keep stopping, we'll never get up there," Jamie said on their third time around looking at fall foliage and inhaling a not polluted breeze.

"I have never gotten to do anything like this," Eddie told him. "Not even as a kid." She turned and put herself in his embrace. She had been a little extra snuggly lately, Jamie didn't mind it, but it did get his wheels turning. He held her snuggly against him and let her watch the slightly chilly wind blow the trees for a bit. "Come on, it's getting cold and I don't want you to catch a chill." He kissed the top of her head, marveling once again at how she fit inside his arms so perfectly, like the final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Jamie had found a nice little bed and breakfast that overlooked the side of a mountain. It was a quaint little Victorian style house with huge wrap around porch sporting rocking chairs and a decorative hay bale here and there. They checked in, "Reagan," Jamie told the clerk. He didn't' bother to differentiate, they would be married soon and he loved the idea of them being looked at that way already.

He carried their bags even though Eddie insisted she could handle her own. The view from their room was spectacular. They could see the changing leaves and had a good view of the sunrise and sunset on each side of the tree line.

Eddie dropped onto the soft, four poster, canopied bed, "You hit the jackpot her, Reagan," she laughed

"I hoped you'd like it," Jamie replied as he started to help her unpack their things. "This restaurant has a take-out baskets that we can take on the picnic. Fried chicken, potato salad, all the staples for a good night."

Eddie smiled at him, "As soon as it is dark we can drive up to the lake with our food and lay out and just be together."

Jamie lay on the bed next to her, "We can just stay here too," he laughed. "It will be warmer, I can build us a fire."

"No, I can go out and picnic, we can hibernate tomorrow night."

They surfed the channels and Jamie found two nice restaurants to eat in the other nights they were there.

When the sun started to set behind the horizon, they headed to get their basket and drive up to the lake. There was no one else there on the fall night. While Eddie pulled out the blankets and laid the out on the hood of the car Jamie produced a set of battery operated speakers and set them up on the roof. Next he pulled out an IPOD from his pocket and plugged it into the speakers. He hit the play button and the air filled with beautiful 80s and 90s music, it had a section specifically tagged for romantic ballads, that was the playlist Jamie chose. He slid onto the hood after he helped Eddie get settled. They put the picnic basket between them and started to eat. Usually Eddie dove into anything fried and bad for her but today she was much more reserved in the amount that she ate.

Jamie felt the hairs on the back of his neck creep up, Eddie had admitted to having an eating disorder, he tried not to analyze her, he knew she hated it and it would only feed anxiety. He had studied eating disorders, they were fueled by anxiety and Eddie had her fair share of that with the wedding in the future.

"You don't like it?" he asked gently "You usually love fried chicken and all the comfort food things."

"I'm just not really that hungry, I munched a lot in the car on the way here. We're going to get married, I can't be pigging out on greasy food. I need to be beautiful for you on our wedding day."

"You are beautiful now," Jamie smiled at her and cupped her cheek with is hand. "Don't worry about that okay, honey."

Eddie smiled and took a big bite of her chicken leg, she was rewarded with Jamie's warm smile. Jamie pulled out some corn on the cob from the basket and started eating it. "This is really good. You gotta try one." Jamie insisted.

Eddie refused and Jamie said "But you love corn... Please try it."

Eddie tried a cob and exclaimed "Wow, this is really delicious Reagan!"

"See I told you. It is all warm and buttery and they steamed it perfect." Jamie said eating another cob.

When they finished eating, Jamie walked their trash to the can a few feet away, carefully wrapping it so they didn't attract any critters. He returned to the hood of the old Chevrolet and slid his arm around Eddie. There were so many stars here, in the city they could only see the rare few but out here at the crystal clear lake, the sky lit up with natural lights.

Jamie smiled as Eddie kept tracing their names in the night sky, "We are written in the stars, Jamie…see." She traced and E then a J and finally an R. "Eddie and Jamie Reagan…" She turned to kiss his cheek as a favorite song of hers came on. "I didn't know you were into this music. I've never heard you playing any of this stuff before. I've played your IPOD in the shower like a dozen times."

Jamie blushed a little, it was hard to admit but he didn't keep anything from Eddie. Suddenly he was nervous and scared of her reaction to his next words. "Actually it's not my iPod..." Jamie trailed off nervously.

"Who's is it?" Eddie asked curiously.

"It's... It belongs to... Joe." The last part he whispered.

Joe's name was a whisper on his lips but Eddie heard it.  
"Oh Jamie..." Eddie trailed off and reached out to caress his cheek tenderly.

"It's okay I am a lot better now but I always listen to his iPod because as it turns out we have a lot of the same music tastes in common. When he died this was all I had left of him and his old car. But that car had a bad accident and needs serious repair and restoration. I will do it someday." Jamie said confidently.

Eddie smiled at him knowing talking about Joe couldn't be easy for him. She was proud of him that he could talk about it easily. "Maybe we could restore that car together. You can tell me stories about Joe and you and we can restore his car." Eddie suggested.

"Really?! I would love that lambchop." Jamie said in an excited voice.

'He sure brought his appetite. Not like me... Sigh...' Eddie thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Wedding stuff and how much I love you." Eddie replied casually.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and panicked. 'She feels so thin. I can almost feel her ribs. There's no way...' Jamie trailed off in his mind. He looked up at the stars and asked "Are you eating okay?"

"Yes why do you ask?" Eddie replied.

"You feel so thin in my arms and I can almost feel your ribs sweetheart." Jamie voiced in a concerned tone.

"I guess with all the wedding stuff I hadn't noticed. I must have been dropping the pounds from all the stress." Eddie admitted.

"I am so concerned for you." Jamie said his voice laced with slight panic.

Eddie pulled back and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Well don't be," she nearly snapped. "I lost some weight, maybe I am watching a little so I look good in the those tight wedding gowns that are so popular now, because let's face it, I am fat..."

"Eddie, you are not," Jamie protested trying to get her to come close again. He was almost sorry he said anything. Almost.

"Yes, I am, but I accepted that and you accepted that when you fell in love with me. I have a big behind and hips and my thighs…" She ran down a list of other nonexistent flaws that Jamie blocked out of his head.

"Eddie stop it," Jamie said in a firm tone. "I won't stand for anyone insulting my fiancée, even if it my fiancée. Stop this crazy talk now," he ordered. Jamie grabbed her by the shoulders, "Look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me you are eating and if you are eating that you are not purging or using water pills or anything else to stop the calories from getting in. Tell me now."

He was shocked when Eddie started to cry, "I thought at least I could trust you," she hiccuped. "I thought, Jamie won't use it against me, he won't judge me. Jamie loves me. But here you are doing what everyone else does. I want to lose a little weight so I look beautiful for YOU and I get accusations and demands."

She pulled back from him again and went into her purse. She had a candy stash in there, she began eating the little candy bars. "Are you happy now? I am eating see."

Jamie sighed, he did push too hard. Maybe he did stereotype her. He went and pulled her back again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I need so much for you to be healthy and safe. I don't want to listen to your IPOD to remember you, that's hard enough to do with one person I love. Please…stop and let's just enjoy each other."

Eddie gave him and got back on the hood of the car, she allowed Jamie to press her into his side. She was cold, she had lost some insulation. "I'm cold," she whispered her tears still drying on her cheeks.

Jamie went to the trunk and pulled out a certain hoodie and switched his. He was now wearing Joe's NYPD hoodie with his badge number down the left arm. He passed Eddie his hoodie and said "Put my hoodie on. I got Joe's so I won't be cold."

"Hey is that his badge number?" Eddie asked curiously. "How old is that hoodie?"

"He got it the same year he passed away. Actually him and a few buddies got the idea to have them made using regulation NYPD hoodies." Jamie replied.

"Maybe we should do that. We could get them done like Joe did. He was a very smart man Jamie." Eddie suggested praising his brother.

They watched the stars a bit more before deciding to go back to the be and breakfast they were staying at. The drive back was quick but they enjoyed it all the same.

When they got to the room they relaxed on this couch in front of the fireplace. Jamie laid on the couch itself, Eddie laid on Jamie. He rubbed her back through the blankets and sweatshirt thinking how precious she was to him. "You are my life now, soon to be Mrs. Reagan," he whispered. "I'm sorry in advance if I go overboard trying to protect you. It's like I am protecting myself.' He dropped a kiss on her head. The fire gave her hair such a lovely glow. "You warmer now?"

Eddie wasn't really speaking that much since leaving the picnic, she nodded, "Warm and safe," she whispered vowing to try to et better seeing how much pain he was in. "Let's go to bed," she whispered with a familiar twinkle in her eye sitting up and taking Jamie's hand into her own. "I want to show you how much I love you tonight."

Jamie had no plans to argue with that…


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I am back. I cannot thank BlueBlood82 and That-Hamster-Wheel enough for writing a few chapters for me. I am still slow with my hand so up I will update as soon as I can.

It's still August in the story but the wedding chapters will be up soon!

"Alright Nic, Eddie made her mashed potatoes for you" Jamie said hugging his niece.

"Thanks Eddie" Nicky said hugging Eddie as well.

They were having a special mid-week family dinner since Nicky moves into her dorm room that weekend. She would come home sometimes for dinner but she wanted to stay at school the first few weeks to get adjusted.

"I was glad everyone could make it to dinner, I know it's the middle of the week" Nicky said as they all gathered at the dining room table.

"You owe Renzulli for a lifetime, he took a double so I could be here" Jamie said

"Why didn't you just work the day shift?" Frank asked

Jamie and Eddie just looked at each other. They had planned to wait to tell the family about buying a house because they didn't want to take away from Nicky's going away dinner. The only person that knew was Frank and Henry, they took them along several times to make sure what they thought.

"Well" Eddie said

"We didn't want to take away from Nicky's dinner" Jamie said

"Are you pregnant?" Erin asked, a little annoyed cause her baby brother wasn't married yet.

"Oh God no, not yet. Not till we are long married" Eddie said

"Oh come on just tell us. I need to know everything before I leave" Nicky said

"We bought a house!" Jamie and Eddie said happily at the same time.

Danny and Erin both started talking at the same time about how they didn't tell anyone, how they didn't show anyone, how did they know they weren't being ripped off.

"Calm down, calm down" Jamie said over them.

"Eddie and I brought Dad and Gramps several times with us to see the house and make sure we were doing everything right" Jamie said

Erin and Danny just looked at each other and started talking over each other.

"Children, Children" Frank said

"I thought by the time my first grandchild was going off to college I wouldn't have to referee your battles anymore" Frank said laughing.

"So you really didn't tell us?" Erin asked

"No, you have Nicky going away to worry about and Danny is Danny" Jamie said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what is it like?" Jack asked

"Are you still gonna be close enough to watch sports on school nights?" Sean asked

"Yes Sean. It's about five blocks from here" Jamie said

"What's it like?" Linda asked

" It's a fixer-upper, it's the old Madison house"

"Kid that place isn't cheap" Danny said

"I know, Mr. Madison was a cop so he wanted to give us a good deal. He knew we would fill it with the family and kids that it use to have and he really wanted us to have it. It's been in his house since the 1700's, and they re-did it back in the 1920's. He said he always wished that one of his kids would have taken the house but they are all out west."

"My dad had also put legal money away for me when I was younger and I had been saving for a house or something so we used some of that too" Eddie said

"I am really proud of you guys" Erin said

"How big is that house, I cant picture it" Linda said

"It has the wrap-around porch in the front. You walk in and it's the foyer there's a room off to the right then on the left is the kitchen and dining room and the family room connects to the dining room. Upstairs is the six bedrooms and there's bathrooms and a den thrown in there too" Jamie said

"Six bedrooms, does this mean you are going to over achieve us again and have more than one or two kids?" Erin asked

Jamie laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We haven't decided how many kids we want but we both want more than a couple" Eddie said

After they had dinner and cleaned up they moved to the living room to give Nicky her going away presents.

Jamie and Eddie's presents were last.

"This one is strictly from me sweetheart" Eddie said handing Nicky an envelope.

Nicky opened the envelope and saw a good shopping trip. 1. Clothes Emergency- Date, 2. Clothes Emergency- Dance/Formal, 3. Stress relieving spa trip. out of everything in your dorm room.

"Call me anytime you need me" Eddie said

"Thank you Eddie" Nicky said hugging her.

"This is from both of us Nic" Jamie said handing her a rather large bag.

Nicky opened it and inside was a bunch of sticky notes and index cards, highlighter, pens, a sleep mask, nail polish, hand sanitizer, snacks and a scrap book that Eddie made. Eddie had gotten pictures of Nicky through the year and made a scrap book.

As she flipped though the scrapbook she started to tear up over the memories and pictures.

"I love it, it's perfect. It's a good way to have all of you with me"

"Everyone ready for dessert?" Henry asked.

Everyone got up to move but Nicky stayed there a minute.

"I will be in in a second" Nicky said walking outside to sit on the wall.

Everyone had gone back into the dinning room and Jamie noticed that Nicky hadn't come in yet.

"I got her" Jamie said.

He walked outside and sat on the wall next to her.

After a few moments of silence Nicky spoke up.

"How did you do it?" Nicky asked

"Do what?"

"Go away to school, leave the family?" Nicky asked

"Hasn't that been your goal since you were five and told us all that we were overbearing" Jamie said with a smirk.

"Funny" Nicky said

"In all seriousness Nic, it wasn't easy. Your mom had you Danny had Linda and then Jack. So Uncle Joe came up to visit me a lot. We didn't really have video-chatting and social media so it was harder to stay in contact. You also aren't going as far. If there were big events I would try and make it home. I wasn't always home of the day of your birthday but I made sure I was home for Sunday dinner on birthday weekends. It's a natural part of growing up. It's scary because of the whole fear of the unknown thing but I think that you will be fine. You might be homesick but you will work through it. If it really is an emergency or you really need someone you know I will drop everything and come up and see you. Eddie too, it really goes for the whole family"

"I know for the last year and a half I've been saying I can't wait to get away but I'm scared" Nicky said looking down at her hands.

Jamie brought her face up to meet his.

"It's ok to be scared. It keeps you on your toes. I know you will be home for wedding stuff and Sunday dinners. You are gonna do great. You smart and talented and as long as you find the right group of people you will be fine" Jamie said.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Nicky said hugging him.

Jamie hugged her back and stood up and held his hand out for her.

"And remember, we're only a phone call away" Jamie said as they walked into the house for dessert.

After they finished having chocolate cake Eddie spoke up.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier. I had lunch with Hailey the other day and this is from her and Spencer, she said mostly Spence" Eddie said handing Nicky a book.

"How to Survive College While Still Having fun and Not Disappointing your Family" Nicky said out loud as she laughed.

"Maybe don't find a friend like Spencer" Jamie said laughing

"Oh what was it that you told me when he asked me out?" Eddie said smirking at Jamie.

"Let it go Janko" Jamie said

"He's a gentleman right up until he finds another woman to be gentle with. Well I think Hailey would disagree" Eddie said.

"Yea he's a changed man. He was fiercely protective of Dana and Sydney and a few of our other female friends. He would go all big brother when they had dates" Jamie said.

"So what we are all saying is that find a linebacker that only wants to be friends with you" Jack said laughing.

I wanted to keep it short since I am still casted but slowly starting to use my hand again. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please leave updates they really inspire me!

Everyone at the table agreed and Nicky just rolled her eyes. As much as she protested, she really loved all their medaling and smothering.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I have been MIA. After surgery there were some issues and I just had a lot going on and my writing suffered. I am hoping to start updating more frequently again. I want to that everyone that has continued to read my story and reviewed for updates it means a lot and has kept me motivated to continue.

A few weeks later, the wedding was only two weeks away and Jamie and Eddie couldn't have been happier. Nicky had been at school for three weeks and was still adjusting. Eddie and Jamie had moved into their new house and were still working on the renovations. They had moved in one what was one of the hottest days of the year. Danny and Renzulli had complained that Eddie moved on the coldest day last year and then this year they were moving in on the hottest day.

Eddie and Jamie were painting the living room a light blue. Eddie had picked out a blue and yellow printed couch and decided that pale blue walls would look the best.

"Who knew you could paint so well?" Eddie asked surprised at how much wall Jamie had covered and how well it looked.

"Well when I was a rookie trying to pay off my law school debt I went to work with Renzulli painting as a side job. Wasn't a ton of extra money but it did help to be able to save as well. You know Renzulli, it had to be perfect" Jamie said laughing

"Well I am glad that I have my very own painter" Eddie said leaving over and kissing him.

"Oh yea?" Jamie asked pulling Eddie in for a hug.

Eddie smiled and dipped her finger in the paint and put in on Jamie's nose.

"Eddie what the?" Jamie asked

Eddie just smiled and Jamie grabbed his own paint brush and put the side of it on her face.

He realized that even painting could be fun with his fiancé.

"Ahh Jamie" Eddie said laughing

Eventually they were both laying on the tarp they had thrown on the floor so they wouldn't ruin the floors. Jamie got up and held his hand out for Eddie to get up.

"Jamie it's all over you butt!" Eddie said laughing all over again.

"I guess we spilled it and didn't know it" Jamie said laughing

"I'm gonna change" Jamie said

As Jamie walked into their new bedroom, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Eddie said

"Eddie" Nicky said frantic

"Nicky what's wrong?" Eddie asked concerned

"I hate it. Please come pick me up" Nicky said

"Why don't we talk about it" Eddie said

"No please, I want to come home" Nicky said starting to cry.

Jamie walked out to the kitchen and saw the worry on Eddie's face.

"Ed?" Jamie asked

Eddie mouthed Nicky.

"Nic, your Uncle Jamie just walked out. Do you want to talk to him" Eddie asked

"Hey Nic what's wrong?"

"I hate it Uncle Jamie, please come pick me up" Nicky said

"What's going on, why do you hate it?" Jamie asked concerned

"It's nothing like I thought, It's so different. I miss my friends and family" Nicky said

"I thought you lived with Melissa?"

"I do, but she has joined other clubs and has made new friends"

"Why don't you get involved?" Jamie asked

"There's so much to choose from. I just don't know what to do" Nicky said

"Well Eddie and I are covered in paint. Why don't we shower and then come up and take you out to dinner. I'm not going to bring you home because that will just make it harder. What do you think?" Jamie asked

"I guess"

"I think you just need some reassurance" Jamie said

"OK"

"Eddie and I should be there in about two hours ok. Think you can make it?"

"Yea" Nicky said

"Thanks Uncle Jamie"

"See you soon Nic" Jamie said

Jamie hung up and walked over to Eddie.

"Babe change of plans, we're going to see Nicky tonight"

"Do you think she is just homesick?" Eddie asked

"I think so. She didn't come home last weekend for dinner because of a quiz so I think she just misses everyone. She won't call and tell Erin because she knows Er will worry but she won't bring her home" Jamie said

Jamie and Eddie showered quickly and got ready to leave.

"No matter what she says we can't bring her home" Eddie said

"I know. I know I have a soft spot for her but she needs to stay. I was homesick up at Harvard and I made Joe drive up to see me. It was much better for her to stay"

"I just hope going to see her won't make it worse when we have to leave" Eddie said

"Just don't let me get back in this car with her in it" Jamie said

"Got it" Eddie said

Eddie and Jamie parked in front of Nicky's dorm building and went inside to sign in.

"Hey Nic" Jamie and Eddie said as they walked over to her

Nicky ran towards Jamie and threw her arms around him and Eddie.

"Nic what's wrong" Jamie asked hugging her tightly

"Can we just go some where for dinner?" Nicky asked

"Sure honey" Eddie said

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other. They walked back to the car and drove to the restaurant.

"Nic I don't want to push, but what is going on? What happened?" Jamie asked

They have pulled up to the restaurant and parked. Jamie and Eddie turned around to see if they could read Nicky's expression.

Nicky took a deep breath before she started "I hate it, I hate everything about college, I hate being away from home. I want to come home" Nicky said as tears slid down her cheeks.

Eddie got out of the car and into the backseat next to her and Jamie followed Eddie's lead.

"Nic it's OK to be homesick. My first few weeks at Harvard I made your Uncle Joe drive up on what ever days he had off because I missed everyone and I missed being home. In highschool you pretty much know the majority of people since you were in pre-school or kindergarten. It's a big adjustment being away from home. You just need to find some clubs or sports to get involved in. It will make you feel better and will get you involved. Or you can get a part time job or volunteer" Jamie said

"I don't know how, I feel like every time I talk to anyone they judge me and treat me like a little kid. Or they know that I'm a Reagan and are very quick to tell me if they love or hate Grandpa"

"Well we all know being a Reagan can have its downside. If they hate you before they meet you based on what they hear about your Grandpa then you don't need those kind of people in your life. Your Uncle Jamie is right, you should get involved in someway. It's a great way to meet people and make friends" Eddie said

"Once Spencer made me go to every single club meeting with him I had a lot more fun. I was just going to play intermural basketball but he also made me join some clubs. It's the best time in your life. Yes during midterms and finals and exceptionally busy weeks you will want to claw your eyes out and you will hate life but you will get through it and it will make you better"

"You know I had admitting this but your Uncle Jamie is right"

"Aww babe" Jamie said

"Watch it lambchop" Eddie said sassily

"And there it is" Jamie said laughing

"See I miss this, I miss you guys" Nicky said

"I know you haven't been home for family dinners but maybe know that you know you have to stay it will make it easier to go back" Jamie said

"I guess. Before you guys came I was planning ways so that you would take me home with you"

"And what were those ideas?" Eddie asked skeptically

"I was gonna tell you that I blacked out at the first party I went to and got pregnant so you would be forced to bring me home" Nicky said

Jamie didn't say anything he just choked on his on saliva.

"Hon, you haven't been at school long enough to be pregnant. It's been only two weeks" Eddie said laughing

Jamie just glared at them.

"I think you broke your Uncle Jamie again" Eddie said laughing

"Well I'm hungry" Jamie said

"You OK to go eat?" Eddie asked Nicky

"Yea" Nicky said wiping away a few stray tears.

"Thanks guys" Nicky said

"Anytime. You know I'm always there for you" Jamie said kissing the top of her head.

"Me too" Eddie said.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! This came from my first few weeks at school. I was an athlete so I knew people but I still had a hard time adjusting. I think it's pretty relatable so I hope you all liked it. The next few chapters will be about the wedding so if there is anything specific about the wedding for after you want me to include just let me know!

Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

It was a week and a half before their wedding and Jamie and Eddie were spending the day finalizing everything.

"You excited babe?" Eddie asked handing Jamie a cup of coffee.

Jamie took a sip of coffee before going back to making breakfast.

"I am, little nervous but mostly excited. What about you?"

"The same I think. One moment I am jumping for joy and the next I'm a little freaked out"

"I think it's normal" Jamie said laughing

"I think we need to lay it all out right here" Eddie said as Jamie set the plate in front of her.

Jamie just looked at her with a funny expression.

"I mean I think we to actually talk. We've been working crazy between our actual jobs, getting the house together and planning a wedding. It's been a whirlwind of a few weeks" Eddie said

"I know what you mean, I feel like I haven't even seen you except one of us is in zombie mood from tour" Jamie added

They sat in silence in their half painted kitchen. Most of the house had gone smoothly but the new appliances had just been delivered late so they were behind on the kitchen.

"So what's on your mind?" Jamie asked

"I just I'm so excited and then I get really nervous. I know I love you, I know you're my best friend but I guess there is still a little part of me that wonders how much out of my league I actually am. Am I good enough? Smart enough? Pretty enough?" Eddie said looking down at her plate of eggs and bacon.

"Look at me" Jamie said

Eddie looked up as she took a bite.

"You will always be good enough. Funny thing is I have the same feelings. I still look at you and wonder how you ever said yes when I asked you out" Jamie said

"It was easy" Eddie said smiling

"There is always that question of did we rush things, but I think we are a very different circumstance. We were best friends first, we had no walls, no holdbacks. We always saw through each other's BS. Thinking about the last year, it has been the best year of my life. We will have what dated a year, engaged for six months? But we had been partners for over a year. It just seems different to me. You were my best friend and my partner. I trusted my life to you Reagan, I always felt protected and cared about" Eddie said

Jamie noticed that her eyes glistened a little and he pulled her in for a hug. It was an emotional week for both of them. They were both missing people but they were so excited they couldn't contain themselves.

"It was different with you, you made me rethink life and how to be happy. You made me want to get up and go to work. After a few weeks you started to become more of a friend and then my best friend Eddie. I'm just glad your sitting with me now" Jamie said

"No one else I want next to me" Eddie said with a smile

"Well I am glad you figured that out before we walked down the aisle" Jamie said with a smirk

They sat in silence for a few minuets before Jamie spoke up.

"Do you ever worry? Do you ever think what would happen if something happens to one of us or we just don't work out" Jamie said seriously

"Jamie what do you mean?" Eddie asked

"What if one of us gets hurt on the job or worse. Or what if one day we wakeup and realize we weren't meant to be together" Jamie asked looking down at his hands

"Jamie look at me" Eddie said raising his head to meet hers.

"Where is this coming from babe?" Eddie asked

Jamie didn't say anything so Eddie kept talking.

"Jamie. If God forbid something happened to you I would be devastated and heart broken, I would hate the world and I wouldn't know what to do with myself but I would know that you will always live in my heart and my head no matter what. We both know what can happen in this job, you of all people know that but I can't ask you to change your job and you can't ask me to change mine. We will be ok Jamie. No matter what. And as for us not meant to be together, that's crazy because if we spent over a year almost everyday together then I think we're meant to be. I'm not sure of a lot Jamie, you know that but this, this I know is right. Me and you, together it's right Jamie" Eddie said

Jamie didn't say anything and just wrapped his arms around Eddie.

"Jamie are you ok? What's wrong?" Eddie asked

"It's nothing" Jamie said

"Oh no you don't. Tell me what's going on" Eddie said

"I, I don't know how" Jamie said

"OK well start with words, they usually help" Eddie said with a smile

"I just worry about you" Jamie said

"All that heart pouring and then that's all you give me. Try again Reagan" Eddie said

"It just seems like with the Reagan curse, once something good happens, something bad is right around the corner" Jamie said

"But I'm not a blood Reagan so technically it's a loophole"

Jamie just laughed "I just keep having this dream where it's me and you and other people from the 12 and were at a raid or something and I see you get shot and I can't do anything to save you" Jamie said

"Hey don't think like that. I know I can't promise you anything but if I have a say in it, I'm not going any where" Eddie said

"I know, I just worry" Jamie said

"I worry about you too. You're rather accident prone babe" Eddie said "And I know we belong together" Eddie said kissing him.

"Why have we been keeping stuff from each other. It's not like us at all" Eddie said

"I don't want to tell you that I was having a dream about you being shot" Jamie said

"Well next time tell me ok. Talking things out has always been our thing. It's what makes us so great" Eddie said

"I know" Jamie said kissing Eddie.

"So other than you're worrying are you excited?" Eddie asked

"I mean the stock and pony show of the whole wedding doesn't mean as much to me as marrying you and having you be my wife" Jamie said

Eddie just smirked.

"We make a good team Eddie Janko" Jamie said

"Yea we do" Eddie said

"So how's the nervous tummy?" Eddie asked

"How did you know?" Jamie asked

"Well I know you. I know you always get a nervous tummy and I heard you talking to Danny earlier" Eddie said

"I'm not nervous to marry you. I am very sure about that. I don't know why I'm nervous" Jamie said

"I mean not much is going to change but at the same time it is. I can't wait to be Mrs. Reagan but at the same time I'm nervous too. I think it's normal" Eddie said

"Mrs. Reagan. I like the sound of that. I thought you were sticking with Janko?"

"For work I want to stick with Janko or Janko-Reagan but outside of work I want to be Eddie Reagan"

"I'm just happy with whatever you are. You know that doesn't mean anything to me" Jamie said

"I know it's one of the things I love about you" Eddie said.

* * *

Later that night Eddie and Jamie were over at Frank and Henry's for dinner.

Eddie had wanted to talk to Henry about walking her down the isle so Jamie took his dad into the kitchen.

"Are you getting excited Eddie?" Henry asked as he sat in his chair.

"I am, Jamie and I both have nervous tummies but it's mostly excitement" Eddie said

"You seem nervous, is everything fine?" Henry asked a little concerned

"I, I uh wanted to ask you something" Eddie said

"Spill, no need to sugarcoat it" Henry said

"Henry I was wondering if you would like to walk me down the aisle. I mean you obviously don't have to or anything" Eddie said

Henry stared to beam before he answer.

"I would love to walk you down the aisle. It would be my honor" Henry said

"Thank you do much" Eddie said getting up to hug him.

"I just wonder why me?" Henry asked

'Well my dad can't and even if he was out I am not sure I would want him to walk me down the aisle. I am not that close with my mom. Aside from Jamie I feel that I am the closest to you. You have been a quasi father to me. You helped me convert to being a Catholic and you have helped me become a better cop. You also helped me and Jamie get together and convinced us it was the right thing. And the honor would be all mine to walk with you" Eddie said

Meanwhile Jamie and Frank were in the kitchen getting dinner together.

"You and Eddie already?" Frank asked with a smile.

"Yea just about. Eddie has been great with the wedding planning. I gave input if she wanted it. It's been a lot of fun" Jamie said

"Well that's a switch from the last wedding you were to plan" Frank said smirking

"Yea" Jamie said laughing

"Talking with Eddie, being with Eddie. Really everything with Eddie is fun. I know it sounds cheesy and dumb but I really couldn't have asked for a better partner, friend or almost wife. She likes to have fun but also knows how to do adult things. We're a good balance with each other. I know part of her still worries about her family background with ours but that doesn't mean anything to me. All that matters to me is if Eddie is a good person and a good wife. My own selfish reasons I obviously want her to have a good relationship with her parents and it's improved but I don't know if it will ever be perfect. That's why she asked Gramps to walk her down the aisle" Jamie said

"Really?" Frank asked

"Yea she asked me if I thought it would be ok. I knew he would love it" Jamie said

"Yea he will. He has had a special place for Eddie ever since he met her. She is a lot like your Grandma Betty. You and Eddie being together gave new life to this family when we needed it. It's extreme but we know that Eddie will keep you in line and make sure that you get the most out of life that you possibly can. It's not secret that you have had a rough few years, but Eddie gave you a new light and almost a new reason to go to work and live your life. I'm very excited and very proud of you for the little family that you are creating. I really am proud of you son" Frank said putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder

"Thanks dad" Jamie said

"Well guess who gets to walk the most beautiful bride down the aisle next week?" Henry said smiling

"You will make a fine walker Pop" Frank said laughing

Eddie went and wrapped her arms around Jamie.

"I told you he would happily said yes" Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"I was just nervous because I know I am not blood related or related at all right now. Usually your father or sometimes mother will walk you down the aisle but in my opinion if doesn't matter how long you have known someone, the only thing that matters is if you love and respect the person and if they love and respect you. I couldn't think of anyone other than Henry to walk me down the aisle. He did convince stuck in the mud other here to actually acknowledge his feelings" Eddie said

"Charming" Jamie said sarcastically but still kissing her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy! Please keep reading and reviewing I love it! I was reading the reviews from earlier chapters and the first part of this story and it has inspired me. I can't promise an update within the next week but I am hoping that I will get back to a regular updating schedule.

Thank you all for your continued support!


	14. Chapter 14

I' m so sorry I haven't updated! I have no idea where the last few months have gone.

It was the day before the wedding and Jamie and Eddie woke up next to each other in their new house.

"You ready?" Eddie asked smiling

"Of course" Jamie said kissing Eddie.

"This is actually perfect" Eddie said laying in Jamie's arms as the morning sun came in through the window.

"I just can't wait for the whole house to be done" Jamie said

"Eagle Scout can't live in a mess?" Eddie said laughing

"Haha no, I can't" Jamie said

"Hopefully only a few more weeks" Eddie said

"You ready for tonight?" Jamie asked

"Yea I think so, all of us girls are going to the spa today and getting ready here. You're still sleeping at Spencer's right?"

"Yea Danny is gonna pick the boys up from school and then I think were just gonna hang out at Spence's and hang out in the game room until we have to go to the church. I'm gonna guess you are more excited for the dinner"

"I mean how would I not be excited for dinner?" Eddie asked with a smirk

"We better get up before Erin separates up till tomorrow" Jamie said

"Next time we're in this bed together, we will be married" Eddie said

"I know, it's hard to believe" Jamie said

"Sometimes I still feel like I'm living in a fairy tale" Eddie said

"Am I your knight in shining armor?" Jamie asked sitting up in bed.

"I guess so" Eddie said sitting up with him

"I guess we really should get up now" Eddie said

As the words left Eddie's mouth, Jamie's phone started ringing.

"Yes Erin" Jamie said groaning

"Are you and Eddie still together?" Erin asked

"Yea, we won't see much of each other until tomorrow night. You have the dsay all planned out and then we have the rehersal and the dinner and then I know you will kidnap her" Jamie said

"Well you both need to get going!" Erin said

"We're getting up don't worry. we're gonna have breakfast and then I will leave"

"Good. We have the day planned for Eddie" Erin said

"Bye Erin" Jamie said groaning.

"Your wedding minions are planning on kidnapping you soon. We need to get a move on it" Jamie said

"I know" Eddie said.

Jamie went to make breakfast while Eddie showered.

Eddie came out in cropped leggings and her tank top that said Janko to Reagan. Nicky had shirts made for all of the girls with that on the back and their names on the front and in Eddie's case bride.

"I like those shirts. Nicky did a good job" Jamie said

"My favorite shirt yet" Eddie said kissing him again.

"Breakfast looks so good" Eddie said looking at the table.

"I made eggs and waffles. I figure we both will need a good meal" Jamie said

"I may actually be too excitied to eat" Eddie said

Jamie just gave Eddie a look that he didn't believe her.

After they had breakfast Jamie went to shower while Eddie cleaned up. He had his clothes in a bag and his tux in a garment bag.

"Alright babe, I'm heading out" Jamie said

"Be safe. I'll see you tonight" Eddie said kissing him

Jamie kissed her back "I love you"

"I love you too" Eddie said pulling back from him.

* * *

"Hey Spence I'm here" Jamie said walking into Spencer's Penthouse

"Jame-O you ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yea I am. I just wanna be with Eddie"

"You guys are inseperable" Spencer said

"We can be separated. We can go for weeks at a time being on opposite shifts so when we can spend time together we like to.

"If you say so" Spencer said laughing

"So what time do we have to leave?" He added

"Around 4. We have to be at the church by 4:30. Sarge is meeting us there he worked a tour this morning. Danny will bring the boys from school to the church so it's just us' Jamie said

"So what do you want to do before you get married? And Eddie said no strippers so that's out of the question"

Jamie just made a face and Spencer started laughing.

"I know you would hate that. Why do you think I said it" Spencer said still laughing.

"You're a terrible best friend" Jamie said

"Nahh"

* * *

Over at Jamie and Eddie's, Eddie was looking though her wedding binder to make sure they weren't forgetting anything when Erin and Nicky showed up.

Eddie heard the door bell and went to open it.

"Hey guys" Eddie said happily hugging her future sister-in-law and future niece.

"Are you ready?" Nicky asked

"Yea I think so. It's just weird not being with Jamie" Eddie said

"Don't take my advice on marriage but the night before the wedding is special" Erin said

"I know, that's what everyone keeps saying. We just usually spend days off together since our schedules are so crazy" Eddie said

"It's so cute how much time you guys like spending together" Nicky said

"I'm just glad someone is taking my baby brother off my hands" Erin said.

"I mean he can be a pain in the ass" Eddie said laughing

"You can say that again" Kara said walking in.

"Hey Kara" Eddie said hugging her.

"Hi Kara" Erin said hugging her. While Erin had pushed her to do the right thing which caused her a lot of backlash the two were on friendly terms.

"I Officer Walsh"

"Nicky, Kara is fine" She said laughing

"Linda and Haley should be here any second and then we can go" Eddie said

Right on cue they both walked in.

They said the rest of their hellos and headed out to the spa.

They walked into the Spa and Erin went to the desk.

"Hi Reagan for 6 please"

"Sure right this way. We have set up a special room for the whole bridal party" The desk assistant said

"Thank you" Eddie said

"This place is amazing" Linda said

"Can I live here?" Kara asked

"Can we all live here?" Haley asked

"I don't think I'm ever gonna leave" Eddie said

"Haha well let's get settled so we can start our treatments. Mani/Pedi's, facials and massages for everyone right?" Erin asked

They all agreed and started their spa day.

* * *

Spencer and Jamie watched the afternoon baseball game that was on and each had a beer.

"So Jamie Danny told me to ask you how you are" Spencer said looking at his phone.

"You can tell him I'm fine" Jamie said

"NO jitters?"

"Maybe a few"

"Eddie wants to know about the nervous tummy"

"That could be better. But I get a nervous tummy even when I'm excited"

"She said to drink extra water and eat a banana" Spencer said laughing

"Uhh I know what to do. That's definitely the image I want her having before the wedding"

"Oh please it just shows how much she cares about you" Spencer said laughing

"It's still embarrassing" Jamie said laughing

"Why do you think she asked" Spencer said

"She likes to laugh at me I know that" Jamie said laughing

* * *

The girls had just gotten back to Eddie and Jamie's house when Eddie texted Spencer to see how Jamie was.

"What's so funny?" Linda asked looking at Eddie.

"Jamie. He has nervous tummy" Eddie said

"Of course he does. He always does" Erin said laughing

"When he was valedictorian we had to stop on the way to the highschool graduation so he could go into the grocery store bathroom cause he couldn't make the 15 minuet drive. He has gotten much better but we still give him a hard time" Erin said

"How are you doing Eddie?" Kara asked

"I'm ok, a little bit of nerves but that's it" Eddie said

"Well we should get ready for the church now" Haley said

The girls all showered and changed and did Eddie's hair and makeup and then their own.

Eddie walked out of their shared bedroom in a short white dress that had applique flowers on the top. She decided to wear her royal blue shoes that she was wearing for the wedding.

"Eddie you look beautiful" Linda said

"Eddie you're stunning" Erin said

The rest of the girls just had on their own dresses.

Their was a limo that was taking them to the church and then the dinner.

* * *

Ready Jamie?" Spencer asked

"Yea I think so" Jamie said

He had on a navy suit with a white shirt and a blue and orange tie that Eddie picked out for him while Spencer had on a basic black suit.

* * *

At the church everyone met up.

Jamie and Spencer were standing in the back when Frank and Henry walked in.

"You clean up nice kid" Henry said

"Thanks pops" Jamie said

"Son you ready?" Frank asked.

"Yea why does everyone keep asked? " Jamie said

"Probably cause you didn't go through with your last one" Danny said

"Danny" Jamie groaned.

"I know, and don't worry I wasn't letting you go through with it"

"Boys" Frank warned his two sons.

"Alright everyone, places" The wedding planner said.

The girls decided that Jamie and Eddie wouldn't see each other before the start of the rehearsal.

* * *

Jamie decided that he would walk up first after Kara's daughter who was the flower girl. Since Danny was the best man and Haley was the maid of honor they walked together. Next were Kara and Renzulli, then Linda and Jack, Erin and Sean and Spencer and Nicky.

"You ready sweetheart?" Henry asked Eddie

"Just don't let me trip" Eddie said with a small laugh

"Never" Henry said

I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise it will be all worth the wait. Thanks to Bluebloods82 for helping me with the chapter. I know where I want the story to go but I had some writers block.

The next chapter will be the end of the rehearsal and the dinner and the following chapter will be the wedding. I still am not sure how many chapters the wedding will be. Would you all like to see to as one or two.

Reviews and suggestions are always loved and welcomed!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone, I am so sorry I have taken months to update. I was crazy busy with school and work and my writing suffered. My new semester starts in a few weeks so I am hoping that I will be able to update more regularly but don't worry I have no abandoned the story. I lost some of the notes I had for the story. I also lost the chapter I had been working on when my computer crashed. I hope everything will still be well liked since I have had to change it a little since I don't remember what I was planning on doing. So please continue to leave me reviews it helps keep me motivated! If you have any storylines let me know and I will try to work them in! I also have taken some liberty with some of the recent story lines and am going to try and include them. They will obviously be in the past, and I may change them a little to fit the storyline.

After the rehearsal was over, Jamie and Eddie walked down the isle first holding hands. They headed into the vestibule at the back of the church before they could be swarmed by loving family members.

"Babe you look beautiful" Jamie said kissing her

"Are we allowed to kiss in church?" Eddie asked, still new to being a Catholic.

Jamie just started laughing.

"What I don't want to do anything wrong" Eddie said blushing a little.

Jamie didn't say anything he just leaned down to kiss her.

"I think this is in the top five nights I have ever been nervous to be around you" Eddie said blushing.

"What why?" Jamie asked trying to hide his own nerves.

"There you two are, come on, your wedding planner was going all crack addict on withdraw when she couldn't find you. She thought you eloped or were having sex in the church. I told her that the Eagle Scout would never do that" Danny said laughing

Jamie just groaned.

"And you think I don't always have your six kid" Danny said grinning.

"Last chance Eddie, you sure you want to be a Reagan?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh of course" Eddie said beaming

"Glad we settled that, let's go get in that limo" Danny said

"We're coming don't worry" Jamie said.

He held out his arm for Eddie. She straighten his tie and happing wrapped her arm around his.

"You're not off the hook, I wanna know when you were actually nervous with me" Jamie said

Once they all were in the limo heading to the rehearsal dinner, Eddie decided that she would tell everyone her top five nervous moments.

"So Eddie has a story for us" Jamie said laughing

Eddie just shot him a glare and started blushing.

"So this all started since I said I was nervous to see Jamie tonight. It was like an oh shit nervous, it was a happy nervous, like a Christmas Eve nervous"

"Don't worry, Jamie was nervous too" Danny said laughing

"We all know that well" Henry said

"Pop!" Jamie said laughing

"Well you do remember I was the one that was around when you and Eddie decided to have a go at this" Henry said laughing

"Oh yea the will they or won't they saga" Spencer said laughing

"One day you were obsessed with him and then the next day you're telling me your two aren't even talking" Hailey said laughing

"Oh yea you all laugh now" Jamie said smiling

"Well we all know that you kissed after your double date with Spencer and Hailey when the two of you were on a date with other people. And then the one Eddie locks the locker room door and stats whispering how she got jealous of some girl Jamie was trying to help. Then she tells me that she told him how she felt and then kissed him. Then she told me that he said he felt the same way and put his arms around her for the kiss" Kara said

Jamie blushed before he responded "Well that was the last thing I was expecting from her. She's more open than I am but she had been annoyed at me. The last thing I was expecting was her to tell me that she liked me." Jamie said putting his arm around Eddie.

 _"I just wanted to come by to make sure that were good, clear the air" Eddie said slightly awkward, not even letting Jamie say anything when he opened the door._

 _"Yea come on in" Jamie said_

 _"I won't stay long"_

 _"You're always welcome" Jamie said_

 _Eddie started pacing before she spoke up "I am truly sorry about earlier, and the smelly old dude comment. I was out of line as your friend. As your partner I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't a psycho killer. I've been thinking about what you said, about, you know me being jealous of Tara."_

 _"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry Eddie" Jamie said_

 _"Yea, well the thing is, it's uh true" Eddie said looking down at her feet_

 _Jamie just looked at Eddie, mostly surprised that his firecracker of a partner would openly admit she was jealous and apologize for it._

 _Jamie didn't say anything, he just moved out of the way to let Eddie in. So Eddie just continued._

 _"I was jealous of Tara, of you showing her your soft and caring side, the fact that you were being a white knight for another girl. Just like I'm jealous every time you go on a date or when you tell me about some girl you think is hot_

 _"Eddie" Jamie started to say_

 _"Can you please not talk? This is, you know it's really hard." Eddie said getting more nervous than she already was._

 _Jamie just nodded._

 _"So just let me get it off my chest"_

 _"Okay" Jamie said_

 _"I have feelings for you, I have for a long time. There, I said it" Eddie said turning a deep shade of red._

 _She could feel tears welling in her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was nerves, the fear Jamie wouldn't feel the same way, or the worry that she was screwing up their friendship and partnership._

 _"I do everything that I can to make them go away. Because, I mean, you're not even close to my type. I mean, you are a complete Boy Scout and you make me crazy most of the time" Eddie said_

 _Jamie kinda just looked at her confused but knew she probably had her off duty weapon so he decided not to speak._

 _"You're also the best person I think I've ever met. And you're the best friend that I've ever had. Look, I" Eddie said before Jamie started to cut her off_

 _"Eddie we"_

 _"Is that you talking?" Eddie said getting really worked up_

 _"Sorry" Jamie said sheepishly._

 _"I know that you're my partner. And I don't want to do anything to screw that up. I just I needed to tell you that you're so much more than that. I couldn't keep denying this to myself. It was getting harder and harder and I was starting to change around you and I didn't want to. I didn't know if I should say anything. I probably stood in front of your door for almost a half hour trying to decide what to do. I just knew that I didn't tell you it was gonna get really weird._

 _"'Cause this doesn't make things weird at all" Jamie said with a smile_

 _Eddie lightly punched him in the arm._

 _"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Jamie said laughing._

 _It only took him a second to regain his composure and to become serious again._

 _He wasn't sure what to do. He had feelings as well, but he knew lying to Eddie would only hurt her but telling her could change everything. In a split second he decided._

 _"Cards on the table?" Jamie asked_

 _Eddie just nodded and gulped._

 _"I have feelings for you, too."" Jamie said putting his hand to the back of his neck._

 _"But I think you know that" Jamie said_

 _He took a moment before he continued, not wanting to hurt Eddie._

 _"Eddie, we've been down that road before. And it's a bad idea, for a lot of reasons. It can really cloud your judgment, and totally screw up a partnership."_

 _"I know" Eddie said feeling like the tears were going to fall._

 _"I just You know, I just wanted to be honest." Eddie said_

 _"Mm-hmm"_

 _"Are we good?" Eddie asked_

 _"Oh Definitely" Jamie said, even though he felt things were more awkward than ever._

 _"Good talk, See you tomorrow" Eddie says walking past Jamie. She paused for a second before she turned back around and kissed Jamie._

 _She put her hands on his back and leaned up to face Jamie before she kissed him. He immediately put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They both knew that it was different than their last kiss._

 _Eddie pulled back before Jamie could._

 _"Eddie" Jamie said slightly out of breath._

 _"Jamie, I'm, I'm sorry" Eddie said as she headed for the door._

 _"Eddie, wait, you can't just leave" Jamie said. He knew he looked and sounded as nervous as he was._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow Reagan" Eddie said_

 _"Eddie" Jamie said softly_

 _"No, just go back to Janko, we have an early tour" Eddie said sort of regretting all of her actions that night._

 _"Janko, we can't go on tour like this tomorrow. We both know that"_

 _"Jamie, I don't know what you want me to say. I told you how I felt, you basically said the same thing but then said we shouldn't do anything about it. Friend zone I get, been there before. I'll see you at work"_

 _"Eddie please" Jamie pleaded_

 _Eddie didn't say anything, she just turned around to the couch._

 _Jamie said down next to her to face her._

 _"Eddie, you know how much I care about you. I would do anything for you, literally, including take a bullet for you. You're my best friend, outside of my family I feel like I can tell you anything, no judgement. I do know that you don't give yourself enough credit. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're smart and fearless and I love having you as my partner. I do have feelings for you, I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know if I should tell you. I just don't know if I want things to change between us" Jamie said_

 _Eddie just looked up, hoping to prevent the tears that she felt were coming._

 _"Jamie, I"_

 _"Eddie, I don't know if I want things to change right now. I don't want to mess this up"_

 _"I know, I don't either. But I was gonna have to switch partners if I didn't tell you"_

 _"Where do we go from here?" Jamie asked_

 _"I don't know"_

 _"Me either"_

 _"What if, in six months if and when you decide to take the sergeants exam we see if we still have the same feelings for each other and if we do, we see where it takes us"_

 _"Eddie I already told you that I swore off tests after law school" Jamie said_

 _"I know, that's why I said I was gonna take it so I could read the book to you and we could talk about it. You know I want to be a detective. You would be a great sergeants exam"_

 _"You tricked me?" Jamie said laughing in disbelief._

 _"I know you aren't the biggest fan of change, so I thought a push in the right direction couldn't hurt"_

 _"Thank you. I guess I needed that" Jamie said laughing_

 _"Should I order food, cause all of this made me hungry" Jamie said laughing_

 _Eddie just shot him a look and went over to where he kept the menus._

 _While they were eating, he really could see himself spending the rest of his life with Eddie. Maybe they wouldn't have to wait six months after all._

"Wait so how have I not heard that story?" Nicky asked.

"Well that night was the most nervous I had ever been to even talk to Jamie. Maybe after our first tour, I thought I was gonna pee myself I was so nervous. I knew he had just lost a partner, I knew he was the PC's son, but never used it. I knew he was a great cop. But it was intimidating, and I figured you weren't expecting a short blond"

"Yea that definitely threw me for a loop" Jamie said laughing

"He even asked for a change before they even had their first tour" Renzulli said

"Wait so you didn't have go get a snack?" Eddie asked

"Well I did, but I also asked for a transfer for a different partner" Jamie said

"Jamie Reagan" Eddie said

"Kid" Danny said

"What, we all know I was a little moody, I wasn't over losing Vinny, I think it was more I didn't want a new partner and I was taking it out on you" Jamie said

"Well we all know that you lucked out" Eddie said smiling

"I would never had thought I would be marring my partner" Jamie said laughing

"You're not my type Reagan" Renzulli said, which had everyone laughing.

"Well when he gets to Jamie-y, I'll give him to you Sarge" Eddie said laughing

"Like fun Janko, he's all yours"

"No give backs Eddie" Erin said laughing

"Alright so what are these other times, since I'm apparently out of the loop" Nicky said

"Well the first one would be our first tour together, the second would be the night we decided to give it six months, but it was actually only like three since we both got injured, the third would be our first date. I wasn't sure how it was gonna go with things changing. The fourth would be tonight, it was just weird knowing it was the last time I was seeing him not married. The fifth would be after my first collar. When I thought I took the phone out of his pocket and the guy swung a pipe at me, and it became a media frenzy" Eddie said

"Yea we were only partners for a few months, it was a rough time. I couldn't talk to you about it. I didn't know why you were lying. I didn't want to jam you up or myself up"

"You still stuck by me, did what you could. I knew you were a keeper then" Eddie said laughing

"What about you Uncle Jamie?" Jack asked

"Well the number would night would be when I proposed" Jamie said before Spencer cut him off.

"He was a basket case. Hailey and I had to scramble to change all the plans cause he couldn't wait any longer"

"I was excited" Jamie said sheepishly

"It was perfect" Eddie said

"So what else?" Erin asked

"Two would be the night I slept over after she killed her first perp. I was worried that she would regret it the next morning" Jamie said

"Whoa what happened?" Jack asked.

Danny and Linda both yelled at him.

"Nothing, I was a total boy scout" Jamie said laughing

"Third would be the first time I told her I loved her, fourth would be tonight. Like Eddie said, it was just weird knowing it was the last time we'd see each other not married and the fifth would be the both days after we kissed when we shouldn't have"

"Well I was a nervous wreck the entire time they were trying to figure out what to do. Jamie kept making a fool of himself. And Reagan men and suppose to know how to treat a lady. He was more work than I was expecting and Eddie deserved the best" Henry said.

"Thanks Pop" Jamie said

"Thanks Henry"

I hope you all loved this chapter! The wedding will be the next chapter I promise! It should be posted by 1/11. Don't forget to review! Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
